La Orden Secreta Caballeros dorados x Reader
by Lady Murdret Breningess
Summary: En esta historia tu eres la protagonista. Tu formas parte de la secreta orden de amazonas de diamante, encargadas de permanecer siempre al lado de los caballeros dorados. Pero hubo un problema severo: el corazón de los santos mas poderosos fue capturado por la amazona (TU NOMBRE). Saint Seiya x Reader Caballeros Dorados - Lectora. cap 10 Miloxlectora
1. Mu de Aries

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

-¿conocen la identidad del presunto traidor?- Mu de Aries, tan propio y correcto como siempre se entreabrió sus labios para preguntar acerca de la razón por la que los caballeros dorados habían sido llamados a una reunión tan de pronto. Tú te mantenías a resguardo de las sombras, justo al pie del blanco pilar de mármol que mantenía en alto a la gloriosa armadura del carnero dorado, ahora estando ahí solamente su respectiva caja de pandora.

-si…-se veía que el siempre seguro y justo Shura de Capricornio estaba devastado, nervioso y un tanto perdido en el interior de su propia mente, por algo que debió ser devastador para todo el. Levanto la vista, mostrando la mirada de un hombre perturbado.- el caballero de la decima casa, Aioros de Sagitario.-sus ojos se tornaron fríos y casi sin vida al decir aquellas palabras, marcando un cambio de por vida en aquel joven mientras notabas como todos los caballeros presentes, perfectamente ataviados con sus doradas armaduras, se bañaban de sorpresa e incredulidad, no era posible creer que el mayor candidato para convertirse en patriarca, de la noche a la mañana decidiera simplemente asesinar a la recién nacida Athena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-no puedo creerlo.-musitaste al entrar detrás de tu caballero a la estancia de Aries.

-yo tampoco. Aioros era un hombre valeroso y confiable, el mejor de todos nosotros, me atrevo a decir…-dijo pensativo.- ¿Por qué querría el hacer algo como eso? Era notorio que se había enamorado de la bebe Athena desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez.-analizo tu joven compañero, mientras avanzaban un poco más sobre el sólido suelo blanquecino de la primera casa.

Tú eras la primer amazona de la orden. La amazona del escultor*, nacida de una raza de Lemurianos, habías aprendido a usar las herramientas celestes desde que pudiste sostenerlas entre tus manos, y conocías de memoria cada armadura, constelación, habilidad y caballero de toda la legión de Athena.

El joven de cabellos lilas avanzo lentamente por la casa, casi en círculos, como si juntara valor para algo, hasta que se detuvo en seco y miro los plateados ojos de tu hermosa mascara, paseando la mirada con lentitud sobre la superficie de esta, desconcertándote y provocándote un sonrojo aun dentro de tu inseparable compañera; nadie, ni siquiera EL había tenido la oportunidad de ver tu rostro, jamás alguien había gozado de las aun tiernas facciones que se ocultaban detrás del metal. Tu compañera de toda la vida era sencilla, lo que te caracterizaba eran dos lunares purpuras en la frente, que caracterizaban a aquellos encargados de la preservación de las armaduras. Además, como sello personal había una ligera coloración (COLOR FAVORITO) en los labios platinados de la plata pulida de tu querida mascara.

-partiré a Jamir.- soltó de pronto, sorprendiéndote en sobremanera por la precipitada noticia.- te quedaras a cargo de la casa de Aries. –Miraste incrédula a través de la plata, tratando de ver en sus gestos algo que te dijera que te tomaba el pelo, que solo bromeaba… pero no había nada.- me alejo, no quiero permanecer aquí, todo se cae a pedazos.-dijo de pronto, tomando una expresión muy seria, que no concordaba en lo absoluto con sus siempre amables facciones.

-n-no puedes irte… yo no puedo…-te silenció un momento con sus propias palabras.

-yo no podre tolerar esto. Aquí hay algo podrido desde el interior pero yo… lamento permitir que mi cobardía me controle, pero no quiero que tú también te veas expuesta a algo así. Prefiero ser llamado traidor, solo yo… a que tu también te veas afectada por ello…-guardo silencio y desvió la mirada, tus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas, pero tu mascara impedía que estas pudieran relucir en libertad.- Pediré la autorización de su ilustrísima para partir mañana a primera hora.-susurro y comenzó a dar la media vuelta, alejándose poco a poco.

Lo viste retirarse casi en cámara lenta, mientras los momentos tan felices que viviste a su lado pasaban volando frente a tus ojos. Tu cuerpo reacciono solo, como en esos momentos extremos durante el combate; estirando el brazo recubierto por la preciosa armadura y sujetando con firmeza la dorada armadura que recubría la pálida muñeca de él, deteniéndolo inmediatamente.

-espera.-ordenaste, llevando tu mano libre a la fría superficie de plata que encubría tus finos gestos. El se giro lentamente, cavilando una manera para hacerte desistir, pero lo que sus ojos vieron ocasiono que todo aquello que había en su mente fuera eliminado con un simple parpadeo: Te habías quitado la máscara, habías permitido que el aire acariciara tus aniñadas facciones, y que du suave piel fuera rozada por sus atrevidos ojos, maravillado inmensamente por la angelical belleza que había en ti. Tus ojos (COLOR) resplandecían con vida propia, tus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas eran encantadoras y apetecibles a la vista y tus labios vírgenes lucían apetitosos ante su indiscreta e impura mirada ante un rostro que no tenía porque ver.

-¿que estas…?-interrumpiste su pregunta cuando tu voz se levanto con seriedad, acallando a sus palabras en el momento.

-¿cuál es la regla principal de una amazona Mu? ¿Qué debe ocurrirle a aquel que vea mi rostro?-preguntaste con el seño ligeramente fruncido, con tu suave e inmaculada piel resplandeciendo bajo la luz de la luna que entraba a la casa del carnero dorado.

-d-deberás matarlo… o amarlo-dijo en un susurro apenas audible, mientras cambiabas tu expresión, antes severa, por una sonrisa dulce y llena de ternura.

-yo te amo, Mu de Aries.-dijiste llevando tu mano, aun enguantada a su rostro sorprendido.- y no pienso dejarte ir a ningún lado si no es conmigo. No me importa que pase a mi alrededor…-te interrumpió un momento.

-pero…-no le permitiste más que esa palabra antes de retomar las riendas de la conversación.

-el que me importa eres TU.-remarcaste la última palabra.- me entrene para estar a tu lado, para protegerte… para amarte…-susurraste nuevamente, y de una manera muy lenta y tímida te acercabas a él. Te aproximabas a su rostro con nerviosismo y timidez exhalando por tus poros, pero con la firme convicción de demostrarle tu cariño. El permaneció inmóvil en su lugar; sabía lo que querías hacer, sabia cuales eran tus intenciones, el mismo te habría robado un par de besos sobre el metal de la máscara en alguna ocasión pero ahora esa barrera se había ido, y sin darse cuenta, sus labios ya se habían unido en el primer beso de tus labios, en la principal muestra de amor que pueden tener una Amazona y un Caballero.

Poco a poco ese tierno roce se transformo en un beso lleno de amor, de cariño. No tan inocente como el primero, pero tampoco tan lleno de lujuria como los que en los días de estupidez y libertinaje él había entregado, era un beso de verdadero amor, amor del que no podría romperse en ningún momento en el futuro.

Aquella mano que antes estuvo en su mejilla bajo poco a poco hasta instalarse en su fuerte pecho cubierto por la dorada superficie de la armadura de Aries, que comenzó a resonar y brillar al mismo ritmo que la armadura que protegía tu cuerpo, en una alegre danza de vibraciones que solo consiguió que sus jóvenes y enamorados corazones aceleraran el ritmo de las tiernas caricias que sus labios tenían en ese momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un par de semanas después, te encontrabas en el castillo de Jamir, sentada en una meditación realmente deliciosa, con el olor del incienso inundando tus sentidos y aunque aun permanecía inamovible tu mascara sobre tus tiernas facciones, tus ropas ahora eran las sencillas ropas civiles tradicionales de esa zona de asia.

Tu y Mu permanecían completamente tranquilos en su lugar, sin hacer un solo ruido pero disfrutando de la paz que había en esa habitación. Un ruido irregular disperso la tranquilidad del momento, haciendo que tanto tu como tu compañero abrieran los ojos de pronto.

-¿Qué es…?-trato de preguntar curioso de la procedencia de aquel sonido, pero colocaste la palma de tu mano sobre su boca, silenciando sus palabras antes de teletransportarte a otro lugar.

El joven de hebras lilas, sorprendido por la repentina reacción de tu parte utilizo sus poderes telequineticos y también se teletransporto, apareciendo justo a tu lado, mirando curioso un pequeño bulto que se removía entre tus protectores brazos.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-pregunto acercándose un poco, para poder ver con claridad el pequeño rostro de un bebe, recién nacido aparentemente, con cabellos de un peculiar rojo zanahoria y unas tiernas marcas purpuras por encima de sus cejas, indicando la raza de la que provenía. Lo mirabas con ternura y tu compañero sonrió enternecido también, pues haber llegado a ese remoto lugar comenzaba a dejar de ser una deshonra, para transformarse en una tranquila y alegre vida lejos de esos problemas suscitados en aquel lugar en Grecia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno, espero este les haya gustado.**

**¿Quién sigue? Creo que tauro…**

**Bien, hay que poner manos a la obra ¿no creen?**

**Bueno, otra vez abrimos el concurso, ya saben, igual que el anterior, necesitamos una ubicación espacio/tiempo.**

**Veamos que tal nos va!**

**oh, cierto, casi lo olvido: se cierra (como le llamaremos a esto?) se cierra el… ¿concurso?... a las 3:00 pm del dia domingo…**

**besos!**

**Oh, aclaro también: la armadura del escultor (se supone) que es de plata (lo vi en un video) pero aquí la veremos como si no lo fuera.**


	2. Aldebaran de Tauro

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

El mensajero del restaurante en la plaza central de Rodorio llegaba con una enorme carga de cajas y cajas de comida y postres. Tuvo que llegar primero por la casa de Aries, muerto de miedo, a decir verdad, pero ese miedo se tranquilizo un poco por la cara amble del caballero de Aries que salió a recibirlo. Tardo dos horas exactas en llegar desde ese punto, la casa de Aries, hasta la casa de tauro, al llegar recibió la paga y como alma que lleva el diablo desapareció del santuario de Athena.

-Aldebarán, sabes que no deberías pedir que nadie se interne en el santuario.-hablo Mu con cansancio vía cosmos a su amigo.-la próxima vez no le dejare pasar.

-lo siento.-se disculpó es taurino.-pero es el mejor restaurante de Grecia, era inevitable.-se defendió con una sonrisa en los labios.

-ahhhh.-el suspiro del ariano se escucho por todo el templo de su propiedad. El moreno más alto soltó una sonora carcajada ante esto, y aun sin la comunicación vía cosmos, la alegre risa resonó en las casas aledañas, incluida lógicamente la del primer caballero de la orden, que cansado negó con la cabeza.

-al final del día, Aldebarán nunca dejara de ser Aldebarán ¿no lo crees?-le comento la amazona del escultor sentada en la cima de uno de los pilares con un delicioso aire de despreocupación.

-tienes razón. **Es Tauro después de todo**.-menciono el de cabellos claros adentrándose en el templo nuevamente, con las intenciones de descansar un rato en compañía de una taza de té verde y su amazona del escultor, que reía por lo bajo por la expresión de cansancio en las pálidas facciones del joven.

Mientras tanto en el siguiente templo la mesa ya estaba puesta en la estancia privada. El enorme joven taurino estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor esperando a que la amazona que había pasado más de tres cuartas partes de su vida al lado suyo llegara de su encargo.

"_-iré por algo. No empieces sin mi…"_

Le dijo la joven de (COLOR DE CABELLO) mechones por la tarde. A decir verdad la quería como a nada mas en el mundo. Con solo imaginar la plateada mascara con la preciosa flor (COLOR FAVORITO) dibujada en el ojo derecho, el era feliz, y sentía que cientos de revoloteantes mariposas danzaban alegres en su interior, sacándole una carcajada; que tonto se sentía en momentos como ese.

-ya llegue.-dijo la joven amazona del signo "Europa"* entrando a la habitación con una canasta pequeña en las manos, envuelta en colorido papel de cocina y con un lasito dorado en la esquina.

La joven era todo lo contrario al enorme guerrero. Ella media apenas 1.56 m de estatura, mientras Aldebarán sobresalía con su estatura colosal, y parecía a simple vista que ella se rompería en mil pedazos con el mas mínimo roce del coloso. Se aproximo al toro dorado y le dejo en las manos la pequeña canasta, sin mostrarle el interior. Ese día en particular se celebraba el aniversario de esa adorable relación entre los dos, la mitad de sus cortas vidas juntos. El secreto mejor guardado de la orden dorada y la mayor alegría de sus caballeros.

-¿puedo comer pastel?-pregunto entusiasmada a través de la plateada mascara en su rostro.

-no, primero debes comer algo en forma.-dijo el varón fingiendo autoridad. Ella hiso un puchero dentro de su protectora de plata.

-por favor.- pidió nuevamente

-no.

-porfa…

-no

-Por favooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooor- volvió a rogar la menuda niña, porque eso era, una niña que no sobrepasaba los dieciséis años, siendo de esta manera la menor de todas la pertenecientes a la orden de Diamante.

-primero debes comer.- condiciono el coloso dorado, pero la pequeña joven no se daría por vencida, tenía un as bajo la manga que nunca fallaba, era el momento de tomar medidas drásticas.

Levanto sus manos a la altura de la barbilla, con un ademan similar al de un adorable gatito, pero había olvidado que el rostro de suplica no funcionaria con la máscara puesta. Rayos.

-eso no funcionará.-dijo divertido ladeando la cabeza mientras disfrutaba de una pierna de cordero asada.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo ella rendida y sujetando el tenedor con la mano para comenzar a comer apoyando su mejilla en la palma de la mano, se había dado por vencida al olvidar que la máscara seguía en su rostro.

-es algo tan sencillo que si te lo dijera…-tomo otra pieza de carne y la devoro con singular alegría.-lo usarías en mi contra. Volvió a su comida, profundamente divertido por la molestia que seguramente disfrutaría si viera el rostro de su compañera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡termine!-dijo alegre la joven media hora después al ver tan cerca su victoria, casi al alcance de sus dedos, rozando ya con emoción la pequeña mesa de te donde se encontraban todos los dulces, que su querido toro ya sabía le encantaban; pero lamentablemente el decidido Aldebarán se estaba divirtiendo demasiado molestándola, así que decidió con simpleza negarle esa victoria por un rato mas.

-¿terminaste? Pero yo no he visto que comieras nada…-dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla, casi pudo ver la sorpresa en los gestos de la pequeña joven de cabellos (COLOR DE CABELLO).

-¡claro que sí! Mira, mi plato esta vacio- le mostro el tazón sin nada dentro, solamente un par de migajas de pan y los restos de la salsa que contenían las patatas.

-¿a eso llamas tu comer?-pregunto después de una sonora carcajada.- cuando comas lo que yo he comido hasta ahora, podrás comer pastel.-afirmo y el cuerpo de la joven se tenso con alarma. ¿Comer lo que él? ¡Pero si él se había terminado tres piernas de ternera, dos más de cordero, cuatro tazones de sopa, tres porciones costillas en su salsa, cuatro platos de costilla de res frita y cuatro copas de vino! ¿¡A qué hora podría ella lograr eso!?

Tenía que jugar su última carta para poder probar ese delicioso pastel de (SABOR FAVORITO) que reposaba solo, triste y abandonado en la pequeña mesa de dulces, a escasos dos metros del alcance de sus dedos. Se levanto de su asiento, rodeo la mesa y se inclino para quedar al lado del hombre, que estaba sentado tranquilamente. La miro extrañado al notar que ella no se movía ni un poco. Al ver que ahora tenía la atención del taurino llevo la mano a la mejilla de su compañero, mientras que la extremidad que permanecía libre fue a posarse en la plateada superficie de la máscara.

-Aldebarán…-susurro casi en tono de amenaza, mientras él estaba pasmado mirando con nerviosismo como se retiraba con lentitud el plateado material del rostro, mostrando las aniñadas facciones de su nívea piel y el par de preciosas gemas en sus orbes.-… ¿puedo comer pastel ahora?-el toro dorado se quedo en shock sin saber qué diablos hacer o decir ante el rostro de suplica que se dibujaba en el rostro de la joven, por lo que opto por la alternativa que haría más feliz a su cerebro.

-s-si…-ella en un movimiento rápido volvió a colocarse la máscara y como si nada se sentó a un lado de la pequeña mesa de dulces, donde degusto con singulares alegría y entusiasmo el tan esperado pastel de (SABOR FAVORITO).

-por cierto…-llamo la atención del moreno que continuaba perdido en su figura. Miro sobre el hombro, y con una sonrisa oculta detrás de la plata de su mascara soltó:-¡feliz aniversario!- y regreso a su pastel.

El alto joven recordó entonces la enigmática canasta que antes ella le había dado, así que dejo de lado su comida, algo demasiado singular en él, y sujeto con ambas manos el adorable y pequeño paquete, sonriendo enternecido por el contenido.

-**galletas con chispas de chocolate.-**susurro para sí mismo, porque esa era la única comida que la pequeña (TU NOMBRE) sabia preparar correctamente y sin ayuda.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quiero agradecer a:

-Lia Phantom

-NataliaVizz

-Kaeri

-**Atzuco-San**

**-Almadenisse1**

-isa-escorpio

Por haber dejado comentarios en el cap. anterior, y en especial a las dos remarcadas con negrita por dejar una suculenta idea para desarrollar…

Oh, cierto, también tengo una respuesta para: **Leri**

**-**resulta que en determinados capítulos habrá algo así como un concurso:

Pondré el aviso para que me digan en los comentarios una sola característica de lo que les parecería bueno o interesante que apareciera en el siguiente cap. del siguiente caballero, un ejemplo:

"_el siguiente caballero es Aldebarán de Tauro. Bienvenidas sean recomendaciones."_

Ahí ustedes, queridas mías, me dejaran un solo comentario que me diga una característica, por ejemplo:

_Fulanita dice: _pastel

_Zutanita dice:_ comida

_Perenganita dice:_ galletas con chispas de chocolate

Y así resulta que hare mi mejor esfuerzo para juntar todas las ideas en la historia.

¿Me explique? Es que soy un tanto torpe para explicar, pero espero me hayas entendido. :3

Besos a todas!

El siguiente capítulo va a ser de uno de mis caballeros dorados favoritos, ¿adivinan quién es?

¡Cierto! Es el encantadoramente maligno saga de géminis (estoy loca, no me digan nada) y espero poder entregarlo antes de la fecha 15 de abril del año en curso… veamos que tal nos va… (no prometo nada)

**BIENVENIDAS LAS IDEAS!**

Notas:

En esta capitulo se dice que la amazona de diamante compañera del caballero dorado de tauro protege a la estrella de "Europa".

En la mitología griega, Zeus se enamoro de una joven mortal llamada **Europa**. El enamorado dios decidió transformarse en toro para poder ir a su lado, cambiando su apariencia así a la de un enorme toro blanco, llevándose a la muchacha lejos de sus padres, que no estaban de acuerdo con ese amor.

Después de cierto tiempo, la joven Europa quedo embarazada de Zeus, dándole tres hijos: Minos, Radamantys y Sarpedon, convirtiéndose dos de ellos en guardianes del inframundo.

-.

Eso fue lo que wikipedia me dijo…

Gracias por leer!


	3. Saga de Géminis

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

El carretón que te llevaba a tu hermana mayor y a ti en dirección al santuario desde la isla de entrenamiento era divertido para tu persona. La paja te picaba en la nariz bajo la máscara plateada, y la gatita que se escondía entre la dorada y seca hierba, perteneciente al carretonero que las transportaba, era juguetona y divertida, entreteniéndote muchísimo. Tu maestra, la Amazona de diamante, Alondra de Antares, protectora fiel del anterior caballero de escorpión te miraba seria y fría como de costumbre, mientras que tu hermana te miraba con la dulzura que siempre te había transmitido a través de los plateados ojos de de su máscara, exactamente idéntica a la tuya; tenias el gran deseo de poder tener por fin tu propia mascara, una que tu arreglaras a tu gusto y que te representara a ti, a la amazona menor de géminis: la amazona de Pólux.

Llegaron por fin al enorme santuario, lleno de rocas y ruinas, que te parecieron interesantísimas y dignas de analizar, pero en otro momento, porque habían sido conducidas directamente a la cámara del patriarca, que las recibió inmediatamente, claro, las acabo enviando con el caballero de géminis, encargado del entrenamiento de dos gemelos. El saber que había otros gemelos en el santuario te pareció interesante, jamás habías visto a nadie en las mismas condiciones de tu Onee-san y tú.

Al llegar ambos jóvenes estaban parados frente a ustedes dos. Eran idénticos, cabello oscuro, ojos verdes, con facciones fuertes y muy apuestos también. Pero había algo, el que parecía ser el mayor tenía un toque de… era imposible describirlo, pero era mucho más…. Interesante para ti que su hermano.

-Cástor.-tú fuerte maestra llamo a tu hermana, quien dio un paso al frente con fría aura escapando de sus poros y sin inmutarse un poco siquiera. Tu hermana mayor era la mayor admiración de tu vida, era fuerte y muy decidida, siempre estaba ahí para ti, y por eso la amabas.-tú iras con Saga, el será tu caballero.-ordeno la mayor confundiéndote. ¿impondrían a aquel que pasaría el resto de su vida contigo? No te gustaba, pero sumisa como siempre obedeciste a acompañar al otro joven, sin chistar nada, siendo siempre obediente y tranquila ante todo lo que se te ordenara.

Pasaron las semanas, cada día, durante los primeros meses escuchabas las constantes peleas de tu hermana y el joven Saga. Ambos tenían un carácter fuerte, idénticos en personalidad se repudiaban mutuamente, llegando incluso a cruzar la barrera de lo convencional y yéndose a los golpes. Muchas veces escuchaste a la sangre de tu sangre quejándose del altivo y sabelotodo idiota que tenia por compañero. Tu situación tampoco era la más favorable, aunque no te llevabas del todo mal con el geminiano, este tenía una capacidad social mínima, por lo que te aburrías inmensamente. Te sentías sola, sin tu hermana, sin hablar, pronto caíste en una profunda depresión que ocultabas detrás de la máscara, que te convertía en alguien taciturno y autómata en todos los sentidos de la palabra, cosa que le crispaba los nervios a tu hermana mayor, que no toleraba respuestas tan cerradas como las que le regalabas en tu estado. Una tarde en particular, después del entrenamiento (donde ninguno de los equipos que ustedes formaron pudo ganarle al otro por la falta de coordinación) te quedaste al lado de tu hermana para charlar. La pobre sufría el estrés a flor de piel, estaba agresiva y distraída todo el tiempo, durante todos los días. Si uníamos esta situación a tu preocupante depresión solo hubo como resultado problemas:

Una simple respuesta errada de tu parte causo que todo el estrés que la pobre muchacha acumulaba desde semanas atrás te lloviera encima como un balde de agua helada. No respondiste, no te defendiste ni pelaste, solamente inclinaste la cabeza, soportando el peso de su dolor sobre tus hombros. Tu amada hermana, entre frustrada por tu falta de respuesta o defensa y arrepentida por haberte culpado de todo lo que te culpo en ese momento, decidió retirarse. En cuanto la viste los suficientemente lejos de ti, te tiraste de rodillas, cubriendo con tus manos los ojos metálicos de tu mascara, llorando a lagrima limpia el dolor que no liberabas de ninguna forma y que con el tiempo era mayor.

Nuevamente el tiempo corrió con apresurada rapidez. Los entrenadores, al ver la falta de química entre los mocosos bajo su responsabilidad realizaron un gradual cambio, rolando a ambas jóvenes, asignándoles al gemelo contrario para probar una mejor relación entre ellos, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Notaste como tu querida hermana mayor entraba perfectamente en la vida de tu ex compañero, con lo efusiva que era lograba sacarlo de sus casillas frecuentemente, y ella reía mas que nunca, feliz de la vida. Pero tu aun sufrías los estragos de aquellos meses, sin saber que hacer realmente solo decidiste quedarte callada y obedecer, con la sumisión que caracteriza, no a una amazona al servicio de Athena, sino a la chiquilla campesina que eras en realidad. Pero un rayo de esperanza con el color de las esmeraldas nació en los ojos del joven saga, que te apoyo en todo lo que podía para sacarte del dolor de la depresión, logrando así pulir también las grandes habilidades que tenias y un hermoso sentimiento en tu pecho que iba más allá de la simple relación amistosa que en un principio debió ser.

Durante los entrenamientos las mejorías fueron sorprendentes. Siempre avanzaban más y más y las victorias eran equitativas con ambos recién formados equipos. La velocidad y astucia se unían en una fuerza inquebrantable y perfectamente bien coordinada que liberaba los ataques más devastadores que en la vida de la Amazona del Escorpión y el caballero dorado de Géminis hubieran visto en su vida. Estos entrenamientos eran particularmente disfrutados por los gemelos, que con esos curiosos sentimientos desatados por la adolescencia disfrutaban el simple acto de ver a sus compañeras con esa fiereza que solo un ser celestial podría haberles dado. Poco a poco la intención de mirar de reojo durante la pelea, o de mirar fijamente en una charla fue desencadenando algo bastante complicado en sus jóvenes e inexpertas mentes, que en realidad no querían diagnosticar como amor todavía.

La gemela menor, bajo la estrella protectora de Pólux, era caracterizada por el poder de manipular la mente y corazón de otros, de mover los hilos de la vida con suma facilidad para hacer que otros siguieran ciegamente sus peticiones y caprichos, pero ni siquiera con su magnífica habilidad habría podido copiar o imitar la intensa llama que nacía en el alama del mayor de los gemelos al escuchar su preciosa risa o al verla pelear de la manera en que ella lo hacía, porque era cierto: él se estaba enamorando..

Eras realmente feliz, y esa esmeralda mirada siempre a tu lado te encantaba, te hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago y fuego corriendo por tus venas, te hacía sentir llena en todos los aspectos en los que alguien puede sentirse lleno. Sin saber aun que esa deliciosamente cálida y placentera sensación que invadía tu cuerpo al estar en compañía del futuro caballero dorado de géminis, era el más puro e intenso amor que sentirías en tu vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una tarde libre, después del entrenamiento fuiste charlar con tu hermana a quien ya habías perdonado mucho tiempo atrás. Estaban tan alegres jugando con las piedrecillas brillantes del suelo y hablando de trivialidades que no pudieron notar la importante platica de los, en ese entonces, quinceañeros jóvenes.

-me he vuelto loco.-dijo saga sentado en la cima de un árbol, mismo que proveía de relajante sombra al menor de los dos para leer un libro prestado por su hermano.

-lo he sabido toda mi vida.- respondió tranquilo este. El mayor cambio su posición en la rama, dejando de estar recostado de espaldas para acomodar su pecho y abdomen de la manera correcta sobre la madera para poder mirar a su clon viviente justo debajo de su cuerpo.

-estoy hablando en serio.- respondió un tanto irritado, mientras miraba a su gemelo, que concentrado pasaba el grafito de su lápiz sobre la hoja de papel sobre las páginas del libro que supuestamente leía. Ahora el legajo de portada azul marino se encontraba de cabeza, con las letras doradas apuntando hacia el suelo en lugar del cielo, y con la hoja de papel sobre las letras de la pagina treinta y algo, estampada con el dibujo de un rostro sin gestos ni expresión, con (LARGO/CORTO) cabello, sujeto por una cinta, lo que corroboraba el hecho de que la que era dibujada era ni más ni menos que la amazona de Cástor.

-no se para que te pregunto.-dijo el joven colgando de cabeza desde la rama, sujetándose con las piernas de la recia madera. El otro muchacho alarmado cerro el libro de golpe, tan fuerte que se prenso un dedo éntrelas hojas, soltando un gemidito de dolor y una maldición en voz baja.

-tú no sabes que tengo, no interfieras.-dijo el menor con un pequeño sonrojo en las blancas mejillas, girando el rostro en otra dirección para que su copia ambulante no lo notara.

-claro que lo sé, tonto.-dijo frunciendo el seño y volviendo en un ágil movimiento a su posición en la rama del árbol. El menor no lo entendió del todo.-solo que yo no tengo tan mal gusto. No sé como toleras a esa lo…-no pudo terminar su frase, con un solo movimiento el menor pego un puñetazo al tronco del solido árbol, tirando al mayor en un golpe seco sobre el suelo al entender por fin las palabras que desde antes había dicho.

-mide tus palabras…-susurro el pequeño acuclillándose al lado de su hermano.

-torpe…-se dijo a sí mismo el mayor con las dos manos entrelazadas tras la cabeza para aliviar el dolor del brusco impacto de la caída.

-¿me decías?-Kanon cambio el tema para regresarlo a la línea original.

-creo que me gusta (TU NOMBRE).-soltó sonrojado el grande, pero sin desviar el rostro, siendo tan valiente como para no huir del claro color granada sobre la blanca piel de sus mejillas.

-¿crees? ¿En serio?-irónico pregunto el otro antes de tirarse en la hierba nuevamente al lado de su hermano. Ambos adolescentes estaban realmente confundidos.

-sí, eso creo…-susurro saga antes de devolver la vista a su reflejo, que había cerrado los ojos recostado en la hierba verde al pie del hermoso y milenario árbol.-pero tú tienes que estar igual como para estar gastando tus "valiosos" lápices en ese monst…-no termino de hablar, pues estaba tratando evitar caer ahora del peñasco en el que estaban sentados ambos.

-me atrapaste.-le respondió el gemelo menor encogiéndose de hombros, rendido.-¿entonces?-pregunto ahora él, mirando intrigado a su hermano.

-¿entonces, que?-pregunto Saga no acabando de comprender.

-¿Qué hacemos?-inquirió Kanon, con el seño algo fruncido, ahora se miraban fijamente en un acto pensativo que les ocurría desde el día en que vinieron al mundo.

-pues…-pareció pensar un poco en su respuesta.- decirles… ¿no?-dijo levantando la ceja como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-aja, genio.- respondió sarcástico el joven.

-¿Qué pasa si nos rechazan?-completo el otro, más para sí mismo que para Kanon, dándose cuenta del error de su plan. Tontas mujeres complicadas y bonitas. El menor al ver tan pensativo a su hermano respondió algo bastante gracioso.

-pues… vivirán con nosotros el resto de la eternidad, no les queda de otra más que vivir con ello…-ambos rieron por la ocurrencia del joven, antes de que una idea viniera a sus mentes al mismo tiempo. Se levantaron rápido y buscaron con la mirada el libro que antes servía como soporte para el dibujo de Kanon. Cando sus orbes esmeralda se cruzaron con él, se arrojaron como felinos al legajo de gastada pasta azul marino, sacudiéndolo violentamente en el aire para que por fin una hoja de viejo papel doblada cayera al suelo con la ligereza que caracterizaba a ese material. El mayor se inclino a recogerlo, corriendo para alcanzar a la rebelde hoja, por fin atrapándola entre sus dedos, tropezando y cayendo de bruces al suelo por la distracción, aun con la hoja extendida entre los dedos. Kanon, que lo seguía para evitar perder el lienzo de gastado papel tropezó con el cuerpo tendido de su hermano, cayendo de bruces el también, para luego leer con atención el apartado con el título: "**Amazonas**"

_**Lineamientos de convivencia para los caballeros femeninos en general:**_

_**-**__el uso de la máscara plateada es obligatorio._

_-al ingresar en las filas del ejército de Athena se renuncia a la femineidad con la que se vino al mundo, para transformarse en un caballero mas._

_-nadie puede ver el rostro escondido detrás de la máscara de una amazona._

_-si otra amazona ve el rostro detrás de la máscara se enfrentaran en un duelo para decidir si conservar el secreto o regalarlo al viento para ser destituida la descuidada que permitiese tal error._

_-__**si un caballero ve el rostro detrás de la máscara plateada, la amazona dueña de dicha mascara deberá AMARLO u ELIMINARLO por ello.**_

Los ojos de los gemelos se abrieron grandes al leer el ultimo lineamiento del papel que su maestro les dio para estudiar. Ambos pusieron en marcha un plan un tanto egoísta en pocos minutos. Fuera tan egoísta como nada, en la mente alocada de dos impulsivos quinceañeros parecía realmente increíble.

La semana siguiente, ambos gemelos estaban en compañía de sus amazonas correspondientes. El entrenamiento finalizaría en solamente un mes y las ansias por conocer al caballero dorado de géminis crecían, pero en ese preciso momento se encontraban en un segundo plano.

Saga estaba en la cima de un peñasco, con las ruinas del santuario bajo sus pies y con el descendiente sol ocultándose detrás de las montañas como único testigo de lo que estaba por hacer. Había conducido a la joven a ese lugar entre risas y juegos, hasta que se encontraron en el lugar que él había preparado.

Se pararon frente a frente. Los ojos de saga escrutaban profundamente la plata pulida de la máscara de entrenamiento, buscando algo que le diera esa señal que necesitaba para darse valor, pero al no encontrarla tuvo que valerse del valor que tenía juntando desde aquella tarde con su hermano para llevar a cabo su plan. En cuanto el sol se oculto detrás de las montañas al horizonte, él se preparo. Sujeto la pequeña mano éntrelos dedos de la suya mucho mayor. Las levanto imitando la acción con la otra mano; si hubiera podido ver a través de la mascara hubiera visto un sonrojo grandísimo adornando tus mejillas al ver lo precipitado de la acción de aquel joven al que habías decidido amar en secreto por la eternidad.

Levanto ambas manos hasta que quedaron a la altura de su pecho, en ese momento avanzo un paso, acortando la distancia que los separaba. A tu derecha el sol se extinguía poco a poco, pero estabas demasiado encandilada en la brillante mirada de tu compañero que no te habías percatado aun.

-sabes algo (TU NOMBRE).-inquirió el de orbes esmeralda

-¿s-si?-tartamudeaste sonrojada al máximo. Él, de un momento a otro, elevo su cosmos, tan alto que sentías el calor recorrer tu cuerpo, de extremo a extremo. El resplandor dorado que los encerraba en un cumulo de deliciosa energía pareció sacarlos a ambos del mundo, porque todo a su alrededor se torno de color blanco y negro; habían viajado a otra dimensión sin que te percataras de nada, por perderte en el mar que sus orbes representaban para ti. Frente a ti, hiso explotar su cosmos una vez más, como si quisiera hacerte sentir segura, o cómo si su deseo fuera impresionar tu inocente corazón. Soltó una de tus manos, que dejaste caer a un costado de tu cuerpo sin fuerzas para resistirte, mientras llevaba los dedos al borde de tu plateada mascara. Te quedaste pasmada, expectante mientras con cuidado hacia el esfuerzo por quitártela. Al no poder termino por soltar también tu mano sobrante, para retirar con facilidad por fin la plata que encubría tus facciones.

De pronto sentiste miedo. De no ser bonita a sus ojos, de no ser lo que él esperaba o que simplemente todo ese espectáculo que había hecho ante tus ojos fuera alimentado por la curiosidad de conocer tu rostro. Pero te equivocaste. Cuando sus orbes verdes brillantes se cruzaron con los tuyos (COLOR DE OJOS) notaste como quedo encandilado por tu inocente belleza. Sus ojos notaron cada gesto de tu rostro, cada expresión de tu belleza natural, cada parte era clínicamente revisada por sus preciosos ojos verdes como si deseara hacer que estas se grabaran con fuego en su memoria.

-creí que me gustabas, pero…-esa pausa en su hablar provoco que tu corazón arrítmico por el momento se detuviera de golpe. ¿Pero? ¿Pero? ¿Qué diablos ocurría? No pudiste contestar tus propias interrogantes, porque una sonrisa dulce se poso en sus labios, mientras llevaba la mano que no sujetaba tu plateada mascara, a tu mejilla, acariciándola con el dedo pulgar.-… ahora creo que me he enamorado…- susurro, y de la nada aprisionó tus labios en un suave e inocente beso, el primero en la historia de tus vírgenes labios, sellando para siempre un contrato silencioso, porque ese reglamento de mierda tenia la razón. Amarías a ese caballero que se atrevió a ver tu rostro, para toda la eternidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Qué tal ha quedado?**

**Este ha sido Saga, espero les haya gustado. Ahora me cargo unos santos problemas que no quiero ni acordarme así que no estaré actualizando muuuuuuuy puntualmente… lo siento, pero onee-san tiene leucemia y la muy tonta casi se mata…**

**Pero en fin, lo que importa ahorita es: ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**Además quiero agradecer a:**

**Amazonadesirena1: hola! Lamento no haberme apegado al 100% a tu idea, pero es que no se me ocurrió nada, y luego llegaron más ideas y… tu sabes…**

**A manera de disculpas te mando un helado virtual… espero que te haya gustado, y déjame decirte que ¡claro que te avisare! No te preocupes!**

**Jijijijiji que el cosmos te acompañe!**

** : graciaaaaaaas! Espero que esto te guste, se me quebró la cabeza y no se me ocurría nada, pero aquí esta. Tienes mucha razón, el gran Aldebarán es muy noble, y casi no hay fancervice de el… es algo curioso ¿no lo crees? Gracias por comentar! Por estar ahí, de aquel lado de la pantalla te envío un heladito virtual!**

**Kaeri: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Me hace sentir muy feliz el que digas que te gusta como escribo, en verdad soy feliz, y me hace muuuucho mas feliz que me apoyes con esta locurita… ^_^ te toca un heladito virtual por leer esta locura!**

**Leri: bueno, aquí esta! ¿Qué te parece? Espero te haya gustado, y sipi, es cierto, son dos caballeros de géminis y no pienso dejar al gemelo menor fuera de esto, así que el siguiente es de Kanon, y debo decir que tus ideas son hermoshaaaaaas! Me hace muy feliz que gente como tú, tan creativa y geniaaaaaaal, me siga… de verdad TT_TT *llora de felicidad a mares* ten un heladito virtual por tu ayuda…**

_**Y ahora, cambiando de tema:**_

_**Nuestra siguiente victima… ejem… caballero, es ni más ni menos que Kanon, de géminis y/o dragón marino. Recuerden que no vale repetir ideas, y solo me queda decir:**_

"_**¡IDEAS BIENVENIDAS!"**_


	4. Kanon de GéminisDragón Marino

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Mientras el gemelo mayor, Saga, se aseguraba de dejarle bien claro a la joven y pequeña amazona de Pólux el amor que sentía por ella, en el templo de géminis el gemelo menor se encontraba terriblemente nervioso, con toda la sangre de sus venas subiendo y bajando de su rostro como si se tratara de un simple juego. Ya sabía que tenía que hacer, se repaso a sí mismo el mismo juego muchísimas veces, todo estaba perfectamente bien planeado para saber qué hacer ante cualquier situación que se le plantase al frente, ahora solo hacía falta poner en práctica ese grandioso plan que su cerebro ideo.

La joven amazona de castor entro en la zona privada de géminis, donde vivía con los gemelos y su hermana menor, encontrando así la estancia totalmente vacía pero escuchando los extrañamente nerviosos pasos de su compañero más allá del salón, en un pequeño balcón de mármol que daba a las ruinas del santuario. Avanzo con la suela de sus zapatos de entrenamiento resonando contra el mármol del pulido y blanco suelo, hasta que se encontró de frente con la transparente cortina blanca que ondeaba con la suave brisa nocturna, y viendo la silueta fornida de Kanon, que ahora estaba recargado en la barandilla de piedra solida, con la pensativa y hermosa mirada color verde hierba fija en el horizonte.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto caminando a su lado hasta quedar recargada con los codos sobre la misma barandilla que el.- si te da gripe yo te preparare la sopa para sentirte mejor, y no se cocinar.- soltó con gracia, mirándolo de reojo a través de la plateada mascara que permanecía puesta en su lugar.

-necesito que me des tu opinión sobre algo.-dijo aun sin mirarla a los ojos. El joven de quince años aun mantenía en su mente el (un tanto egoísta) plan que él y su hermano se habían planteado por la tarde.- te planteare una situación, y tú debes decirme si la correspondes o la rechazas ¿entendido?- esta proposición sorprendió a la (CASTAÑA, RUBIA, PELIRROJA…) que solo musito un "_si"_ antes de sorprenderse cuando el joven a su lado, con un movimiento rápido y muy ágil, la despojaba de su máscara y robaba un beso de sus labios. Ella no rechazo el contacto, sintiendo como las mariposas que nacían en su interior al cruzar la mirada con los posos verdes encantadores y perfectos de los que se había enamorado, revoloteaban con violencia, antes de quemarse en la deliciosa sensación que recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo y partiendo de sus labios.

Poco a poco el oxigeno hiso su acto de presencia, haciendo que rompieran el delicioso contacto que habían formado en la unión, no solo de sus labios, sino que de sus dos jóvenes y enamoradas almas. Se separaron, la joven noto un ligero tono carmín en las mejillas de aquel al que estaría encantada de ser obligada a amar por el resto de sus vidas pero primero…

¡ZAZ! Se escucho el golpe seco del enguantado puño de la amazona en contra de la desnuda mejilla del caballero, que se tambaleo un poco a causa de el inesperado impacto. Al levantar la vista se llevo en automático una mano a la ahora enrojecida mejilla, mientras la mueca de sorpresa se transformaba en un gesto de desilusión al sentirse rechazado.

-g-gracias, entonces tu respuesta es…-lo acallaste de inmediato, sabiendo bien lo que en ese momento suponía el joven. Con un paso rápido al frente acortaste la ya disminuida distancia, volviendo a tomar sus labios, deseando volver a deleitarte con la placentera sensación que sus caricias provocaban al contacto con tus virginales labios.

En esta ocasión, sus manso subieron hasta sujetar tu cintura, mientras que tus brazos rodearon su cuello para poder sentirle más cerca de ti, ahondando esa caricia deliciosa que hacia vivir a tu alma una vez más. Pero tu cuerpo era terriblemente inoportuno, y en el momento cumbre del suculento abrazo que sus labios le daban a los tuyos, tus pulmones te suplicaron por al menos un poco de oxigeno nuevamente, por lo que te separaste unos centímetros de él, sin soltar tus brazos de alrededor de su cuello así como el no liberaba el firme agarre de tu cintura, mirando nuevamente sus pálidas mejillas sonrosadas, y sus ojos verde hierba, tan diferentes a los verdes esmeralda de su hermano, estaban tan llenos de estrellas como el cosmos fuera de esa atmosfera, que ahora llenaba de aire a tus pulmones, que alegres se abastecían una vez más.

-no te he rechazado, torpe.-dijiste sonriendo enternecida ante el gesto de sorpresa que sus expresivos ojos te comunicaban.- pero cuando quieras hacer algo como eso, avísame primero ¿quieres? Casi me matas de un susto.-dijiste con esa encandilante y hermosa sonrisa en los labios, que solo él había visto, con un precioso brillo en tus orbes (COLOR). Viste como en sus labios nacía una sonrisa similar a la tuya, pero ante tu mirada (COLOR) sus preciosos ojos eran mucho mejores que todo el oro del mundo, pensando que tus ojos ni siquiera le llegaban a los talones a ese perfecto campo verde que en su mirar resplandecía lleno de vida. Lo viste suspirar y acercarse a ti un poco, para luego, con convicción y dulzura susurrar en tu oído algo como…

-**te amo**…-todo el aire se te escapo de los pulmones, y solo pudiste atinar en hundir tu rostro en su pecho mientras las alegres lagrimas se te escapaban de los ojos al no recordar cuándo fue la última vez que alguien te había dicho eso.

Luego de ese momento, juraste frente a todos los dioses y con una mano en el corazón que jamás lo dejarías solo, que siempre estarías a su lado para darle un poco de esa felicidad que te había dado durante esa estrellada y cálida noche en Grecia que era testigo muda de un amor intenso y poderoso, que no podría romperse ni con el paso de los siglos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-el elegido para portar la sagrada túnica de géminis será…-el patriarca hiso una enervante pausa, que solo logro descolocarlos a todos. Su ilustrísima estaba dando por fin el nombre del próximo de guardián de la tercera casa-… Saga. Muchas felicidades.- un nudo se formo en tu garganta, mientras asustada veías el rostro de tu compañero, arrodillado al igual que tu y que todos los presentes exceptuando al patriarca, desfigurarse en un rictus de profunda sorpresa y desilusión, misma que se reflejaba en tus mismas facciones que se mantenían ocultas detrás de tu escudo de plata, sabiendo que ese día marcaria el destino para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿¡donde esta?!-le gritaste por tercera vez a tu gemela, que con seriedad agachaba la cabeza, sin intención de decirte nada acerca del paradero de tu amado caballero de géminis menor, que después de hablar con su hermano por la noche anterior había desaparecido del santuario, y sabias a la perfección que tu pequeña copia sabia exactamente donde estaba.-¡dímelo con un demonio!-desesperada levantaste la voz. Ella se asusto y dio un paso atrás, mientras la blanca capa que se sujetaba a su armadura como la nueva amazona al servicio de un caballero dorado, ondeaba con gracia.-¡ (TU NOMBRE)! ¡Con una puta madre! ¡Si no me lo dices ahora dejaras de ser mi hermana!- el día de su nacimiento, tu madre solamente pudo decir un solo nombre para bautizarlas, (TU NOMBRE) , por lo que la nodriza que las crio les decía ambas así, y ese nombre seles quedo para toda la vida, pero tú solo lo usabas para dirigiste a tu hermanita cuando estabas hablando demasiado en serio.

El rostro de plata no se inmuto, pero el ligero gemido de angustia se escucho aun fuera de su barrera.

-p-pero…-trato de hablar para hacerte entrar en razón.-… siempre habíamos sido tu y yo… contra el mundo…- musito dudando de su posición.

-todo ha cambiado…-musitaste a tu vez, con los ojos bañados en lagrimas, pero sin hacer que esto se notara.- si a Saga le llegara a ocurrir algo, también lo pondrías por encima de mi…-acusadora hablaste, esperando cualquier respuesta menos la que te dio en ese preciso instante, que causo una enorme opresión en tu pecho, pero sin disminuir el gran amor que aun sentías por el joven con los campos más hermosos en sus verdes ojos.

-Sunion…-susurro inclinando el enmascarado rostro. Tus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y no cabías en ti de la sorpresa. Solo los traidores a Athena tenían como destino el peligroso cabo, donde las subidas y bajadas de la marea se transformaban en una terrible tortura hasta el momento en que el último aliento de tu ser fuera expirado, transformándose en burbujas que se perderían para siempre en el agua salada del mar que terminaría contigo. Decidiste tomar cartas en el asunto, si no te había querido decir donde estaba, mucho menos querría llevarte, así que lo primero que se te vino a la mente se transformo en tu plan para estar a su lado nuevamente, como aquella noche de tiempo atrás selo juraste…

-así que el torpe le comento a Saga acerca del plan… que tonto…-dijiste fingiendo saber de que habían charlado los gemelos.-creo que sería mejor si fuéramos tu y yo quienes lo hiciéramos, de todas maneras no creo que nadie se dé cuenta… son todos tan despistados…-dijiste con el seño fruncido y con silenciosas lagrimas corriendo por tus mejillas en el interior de tu mascara, pero sin demostrar nada de eso ante tu pequeña hermana, porque necesitabas que esta te encarcelara en el cabo al lado de Kanon.

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto asustada.

-de que su plan es obsoleto, no tiene una mirada a futuro.- respondiste haciendo gala de ser la gemela mayor de géminis, capaz de demostrar dos caras en un mismo instante, concordando de esta manera con el gemelo mayor en habilidades. No sabias de que hablo Kanon, pero seguramente alguna idea se le metió en la cabeza, y por el amor que le profesabas no haría falta que te dijera que diablos era ahora, porque le seguirías así el plan fuera matar a la mismísima Athena.- me apuesto que podemos entrar en la habitación de la infanta en cuanto nazca, y así de simple eliminarla, ni que fuera tan difícil matar a un bebe.-dijiste tranquilamente, acercándote y extendiéndole la mano, como si le ofrecieras que te ayudara.- tendríamos el poder sobre la tierra, toda la energía vital, el poder de los dioses ¿me apoyas, Onne-chan?-preguntaste ofendiendo a su sentido de justicia, terriblemente sensible en asuntos como ese. Su cosmos se encendió al terminar de decodificar las palabras que le dijiste, y con esas pocas frases terminaste por demostrar la razón de que ella también fuera respetada y temida entre la orden de diamante.

Sus ojos se pintaron de rojo, sus cabellos revolotearon a su alrededor y su siempre tranquilo y hermoso cosmos brillante se convirtió en una turbulenta nube de energía que te atacaría en cualquier momento. Antes la habías visto molesta en más de una ocasión, siempre notando la sombra del carmesí en sus ojos, pero nunca con esta intensidad que se mostraba en ese preciso instante. Sus labios se movieron dentro de la plateada mascara, con un dibujo de las plumas de un ave en el ojo derecho y solamente la mitad derecha de los labios pintada de color rosado muy tenue, opuesta por completo a la tuya que tenia afilados detalles alrededor del ojo del lado izquierdo, al igual que del mismo lado los labios tenían una preciosa coloración carmesí, como si ambas mascaras fueran solo una dividida a la mitad.

-"_Hilos del Destino"…-_musito, y sentiste tu piel arder al contacto de dos hilos dorados que se enroscaban en tus muñecas, naciendo de las puntas de los dedos de sus manos, que extendidos se movían poco a poco, lastimando mas la piel de tus muñecas, cual macabro titiritero moviendo los hilos en la función.

Alarmada elevaste tu cosmos lo más que pudiste, derritiendo los hilos que antes te aprisionaban.

Ambas eran similares en más de una manera, incluidos los ataques. Sus armas más poderosas eran los "_hilos del destino" _ y la "_seducción angelical"_, mientras que en tu cosmos solo se formaban la "_persuasión demoniaca"_ y las…

-"_Cadenas de la Vida"_-soltaste aprisionando con gruesos grilletes de energía oscura sus extremidades, impidiéndole moverse. La batalla se torno violenta y encarnizada de un momento a otro, mientras el sufrimiento te carcomía por dentro, sin permitir que a través de tu sonriente y macabra mascara se traspasaran tus verdaderas emociones.

Luego de un combate largo y violento tuviste la oportunidad de ganarle, pues se encontraba demasiado cansada para continuar, pero decidiste dar un traspié, que aprovecho para encadenarte con cientos de sus hilos dorados que traspasaban la ropa y la piel, causando delgadas heridas que de inmediato dejaban escapar las perfectas y hermosas gotas de tu sangre carmesí en delgados hilillos que caían hasta llegar al pulido suelo de mármol. La joven, sangre de tu sangre, te llevo a una reja metálica en una grieta en el límite de la costa con el mar, la entrada a cabo Sunion, y te arrojo en el interior, sin dignarse a mirarte y provocando que dentro de ti la tormenta se desatara, porque te dolía el rechazo de tu hermanita, pero preferías que ella te odiara a que el hombre de tu vida muriera sin saber cuánto le amabas.

Te levantaste dando tumbos, lentamente avanzaste, sintiendo terriblemente pesada tu preciosa armadura de Cástor. Detuviste tu pausado andar y con una sola orden la agrietada armadura por el combate anterior se separo de tu cuerpo, tomando la forma de un pequeño querubín con una macabra sonrisa en el rostro. Le diste una última mirada con melancolía y le permitiste retirarse al lugar donde su caja de pandora se encontraba, dejándote desprotegida pero con una sensación más liviana en el cuerpo, como si nunca hueras pertenecido a ese lugar.

El agua te llegaba a las rodillas y alentaba un poco tu caminar, mientras que el frio que las milenarias paredes desprendían te provocaba dolor en todos los huesos. Continuaste tu avance hasta encontrar la última galería del cabo, donde viste a ese amado caballero de verdes ojos, como los hermosos campos verdes de tu tierra natal. Se encontraba sujetando con firmeza los barrotes de la celda, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos, porque a él le importaba una mierda morir ahí, en ese agujero lleno de agua, pudriéndose entre los peces de colores que llegarían a comerse su cadáver hinchado por el agua salada, pero sus preocupaciones estaban girando entrono a la mujer a la que amaba, pues ella se había quedado completamente sola…

-soy un perfecto idiota…-susurro para sí mismo mientras apoyaba la frente contra los metálicos barrotes, con cansancio dentro de todo su cuerpo, fatigado en su totalidad.

-claro, pero por supuesto…-respondiste sonriente a su auto regaño. Se giro en un brusco movimiento hacia ti, llenando de vida sus ojos al toparse con tu figura. Se separo del lugar donde se encontraba y corrió hacia ti, cayendo de paso en una hondura del terreno y mojándose hasta la cintura. Te tomo entre sus brazos y retiro tu mascara con una sola mano, quitándola en el acto para mirar tu rostro sano y salvo. Miro cada parte de ti, tu rostro, fresco y sin preocupaciones, con los ojos brillantes y con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, tu cuerpo fuerte, tus piernas resistentes y tu cabello mojado. Intento llamarte la atención, retarte por cometer semejante tontería solo por querer verle, pero no pudo, estaba demasiado aliviado por tenerte de regreso… claro, hasta que la marea subió de pronto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
-Dragón marino, se te nota cansado, ¿no quisieras que yo te ayudara a… relajarte?-pregunto coqueta Thetis, la sirena del coral acerándose al joven de verdes ojos metido en sus escamas. Pero de la nada, la sirena de la máscara terrible apareció para empujarla lejos. La rubia cayó de espaldas al suelo, mientras el general de la armada de Poseidón se marchaba con una sonrisa complacida en los labios, porque amaba cuando la joven sirena (TU NOMBRE), antes amazona de Cástor, ahora Sirena de la Mascara terrible, se ponía celosa de esa impertinente joven.

-te lo he dicho miles de veces, sardina…-dijo cabreada la joven de rebeldes y hermosos cabellos (COLOR DE CABELLOS) mirando con aire de superioridad a la rubia, que de inmediato se levanto para encararla.-… el es MIO, solo MIO, si se te ocurre poner tus escamosas manos sobre uno solo de sus cabellos, te matare…-dijo con afilada mirada detrás de la máscara que su hermana menor, ahora dejada al olvido del tierno corazón de la joven, había pintado con sus propias manos.

El general dragón marino la convenció de conservarla por el deseo de ser el único ser viviente que hubiera visto el perfecto y dulce rostro que tras la plata se ocultaba.

-no te atreverías, el señor Poseidón…-trato de defenderse, pero nuevamente la inteligencia de la antes amazona de Castor salió a flote, pudiendo utilizar sus antiguas técnicas con una mezcla con las nuevas.

-¿a quién crees que el señor Poseidón creerá más?-pregunto altiva y fría, sabiendo que la respuesta a la todavía no completamente formulada pregunta era obvia.-… a aquella con quien más tiempo pasa en el fondo del mar…-la expresión dentro de la máscara de plata era un simple poema, por la felicidad que sus gestos denotaban al ver a la arpía del mar acorralada.-… o a la lame suelas enlatada… solo piénsalo…-concluyo nuevamente la joven mientras se retiraba.

Desde aquella tarde donde descendió al mar, esta joven se había encargado de procurar al señorito Julián solo en su templo marino. Respetando las reglas y haciendo que el también lo hiciera, pero de tal manera que el disfrutaba de la compañía de la joven aun sabiendo que esta nunca podría ser suya.

La sirena de la máscara terrible llego frente al sonriente dragón marino, que sin el casco de las escamas lucía feliz.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-pregunto. Ella se retiro la máscara plateada, que ya no era una obligación, pero si era parte de su voluntad. Se mostro una sonrisa y en un acto sorpresivo le mostro también la lengua en un gesto infantilmente molesto.

-si esa sardina enlatada te vuelve a tocar…-comenzó la joven-… juro que la matare…-pero no pudo concluir su amenaza, porque los labios del que en sus tiempos fue el gemelo menor de géminis, abrazaron a los suyos en un dulce beso lleno de amor, porque ella podía estar segura de que el general marina no amaba a nadie que no fuera ella.

-.-.-.-.-.

**Queridas mías, esto fue rete difícil, pero no se compara al de Mascara mortal, del que ya tengo algo ideado, pero necesito saber algo urgente:**

**¿¡Cómo diablos se llama el cangrejito?!**

**Le llaman Death Mask, o mascara de muerte, pero estoy segura de que ese no es su nombre…**

**¡gracias!**

**Onee-san y yo hemos estado solas contra el mundo desde que el año pasado papa se mato en la motocicleta, así que estoy un tanto estresada por todo esto, por lo que no creo hacer actualizaciones muy frecuentemente, espero me comprendan**

**¡GOMEN NASAY!**

Respondiendo:

**Atsuko-san**: lo sientoooooo! Es que lo escribí en el teléfono y el auto corrector me la aplico! (Mi tonto teléfono cree saber más que yo)… Regresando al hecho en cuestión… es cierto, Kanon es mas… Ammm… no se qué palabra utilizar pero es más espontaneo que su hermano, por eso me costó tanto trabajo… no hay problema, de todos modos te gradezco muchimisisimo por dejar comentario. Galletita virtual para tiiii!

**Lia Phantom**: graciaaaaaas! De hecho si se me viene complicado, en especial con cáncer, que está mal de la cabeza…. Gracias por tu ayudaaaaaa! Te dejo una galletita virtual!

_**Hoshi. Chin:**_ siiiiiiiiiiiii! Pero yo tengo un grave problema… TT_TT el lemmon me sale terriblemente mal… es… basura… soy muy mala escribiendo lemmon y lime, no sé porque…. Pero me esforzaré y aseguro que podrá haberlo en esta historia en algún momento futuro…

_**Kaeri**_: ¿Qué te ha parecido el hermano menor? Al parecer no usaron la misma manera, Kanon no se lanzo tanto royo para declararse. ¿no lo crees? Además la amazona tampoco reacciono igual, ni yo me esperaba que se lo golpeara, fue idea de mi hermana. ¡Y claro que sirvió! No hay problema con eso, los escenarios románticos tampoco se me dan, y lamento haberme tardado tanto! Te mando un gatito comiéndose la galletita virtual que antes te mandaría, es que el gato se me escapo… n.n!

_**Leri**_: tienes mucha razón, como saga se largo el que se quedo en la casa de géminis fue Kanon, pero estaba demasiado nervioso y acabo por salir al balcón para despejarse. Gracias por leer esto! Gracias por la suerteeeee! Gracias! Ya sabes, mi tablero de PM está abierto a sugerencias! Por cierto, galletita virtual con chispas de colores para ti!

: muchas gracias, si me hace falta un poco de apoyo con esto… ¿Qué te ha parecido? Tu idea me encanto, en cuanto la leí toda la secuencia de imágenes bombardeo mi cabeza, y de hecho me la imagine golpeando a Thetys, n.n… gracias por esperar la actualización y por dejar comentario! Galletita virtual para ti! (Con un vasito de leche por ser especial!)

**En esta ocasión ya tengo más o menos planeada la historia, pero no me vendrían mal las sugerencias:**

**¡BIENVENIDAS LAS IDEAS! (Y les encargo el nombre del cangrejo, porque ni idea de cómo diablos se llame…)**

**Gracias por leer!**


	5. Mascara Mortal de Cancer

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

El patriarca se encontraba concentrado en el asunto de la unión de los caballeros de oro y las amazonas de diamante, no tenia cabeza para nada más desde los últimos días, porque las jóvenes comenzaban a llegar y ya iba siendo tiempo de que fueran unidas al caballero en cuestión. Uno de los que más problemas le ocasionó fue Ángelo, el pequeño italiano de carácter curiosamente agresivo y violento que estaba destinado a obtener la armadura de cáncer…

-¡yo no pienso soportar a una niña!-grito el muchacho en otra de sus tantas discusiones con la que en un futuro seria la amazona del Fuego Fatuo.

-¿¡y crees que yo si quiero tener que aguantar a un mocoso llorón?!- ataco la joven de (LARGOS/CORTOS) cabellos (COLOR).

-ya, tranquilos los dos.-impuso el orden el patriarca Shion, con una expresión de entre diversión y hastío debajo de la máscara patriarcal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En los pilares de las doce casas, en la cima a poco menos de dos metros de rozar el techo, se encontraban firmes plataformas de mármol, puestas ahí para el silencioso traslado de la amazona en turno a lo largo del templo sin correr el riesgo de ser vista. El templo de cáncer no era la excepción, y curiosamente las plataformas eran las únicas superficies de todo el templo que no estaban recubiertas con la pintoresca decoración de rostros humanos que tanto le agradaba al guardián.

La ahora mayor amazona del Fuego Fatuo se encontraba cómodamente sentada en uno de los bordes de la plataforma principal, justo en el centro de la casa de cáncer, rodeada por la espesa bruma y neblina que había en el lugar, mientras una tímida alma azulada revoloteaba a su alrededor ante su imperceptible sonrisa oculta detrás del metal de la máscara. Estaba jugueteando con tranquilidad al pasar el alma pequeña entre sus dedos o al moverla con los hilos de fuego que ella hacía con su poder, cuando de la nada, una corriente de aire atrajo en otra dirección al pequeño espíritu que tanto había entretenido a la amazona, apartándole de ella.

-Creo que no he dejado muy claro que no pueden tocarte.- dijo el caballero dorado de cáncer apareciendo de pronto al lado de la amazona tras hacer desaparecer al azulado espíritu, que ni se inmuto con su presencia. La joven se levanto y miro sus ojos con desafío en sus (COLOR DE OJOS) orbes, y con una sonrisa en los labios, ocultos detrás de la máscara plateada con detalles negros alrededor de los ojos y con un par de tímidos colmillos en los labios.- solo eres mía.- dijo sujetando con firmeza la delgada cintura, apegando mas el pequeño cuerpo hacia él con una sonrisa triunfal. La amazona decidió jugar un poco y también sonrió.

-ya te he dicho que yo no tengo un dueño.-dijo en un susurro, y de pronto en su lugar no quedo más que una simple sombra, creada por el reflejo de una antorcha de fuego azul al lado, que comenzó a dispersarse por toda la casa, iluminando ciertos puntos estratégicos.

-ya lo veremos.-susurro retador el de la máscara dorada girándose en su lugar para localizar a la de plateada mascara. Cuando sus ojos notaron el reflejo de la plata pulida con el ligero brillo de las flotantes flamas fatuas, hiso el ademan de acercarse, pero sombras alimentadas por el resplandor del fuego de la amazona atraparon sus tobillos contra el suelo.-¿quieres jugar? Juguemos.-dijo con sonrisa retadora en el rostro, mientras señalaba en dirección de la amazona. En la punta del dedo índice que señalaba, un resplandor azulado se formo, saliendo disparado en dirección a la joven, que con semejante ademan capturo a las azuladas almas y con un solo movimiento de la mano, estas se extendieron, formando un delgado hilo azul por el que la joven paso caminando tranquilamente hasta el centro de la habitación.

-ven por mí.-dijo confiada, el caballero de cáncer miro en su dirección, apenas distinguiendo su menudo cuerpo entre la oscuridad y la bruma de la casa de cáncer. Podría haber intentado cruzar el delgado hilo, pero sabia dos cosas exactas: la primera, que su equilibrio era bastante deficiente, por lo que seguramente caería, y segundo: la amazona del fuego fatuo era capaz de retirar la energía acumulada en el hilo y hacerlo desaparecer bajo sus pies, así que decidió llevarlos a ambos a terreno neutral. En sus labios se formaba la frase para ir junto al querido Yomotsu, cuando esa delgada joven apareció cual sombra a su costado, se retiro la plateada mascara y le deposito un beso dulce en la mejilla, antes de dejarse caer en picada al suelo de la casa, solo dejándole un ligero e imperceptible tono carmín en las mejillas, una sensación de calidez en el pecho y una frase.

-gane. Prepara pasta.- a la niñata le gustaba que el cocinara. Nadie lo sabía, de hecho algunos caballeros de la orden dudaban que el comiera, pero la joven amazona del fuego fatuo sabía perfectamente que el caballero Mascara Mortal de cáncer, temido entre la orden por su sadismo y violencia, era un excelente cocinero, y tenía un grande y fuerte corazón, que era de la entera propiedad de cierta joven de mascara plateada y cabellos (COLOR)…

.-.-..-.-.-

Algunos se preguntaron por mucho tiempo ¿Por qué la armadura de cáncer nunca rechazo a Death Mask? ¿Por qué solo se aparto de él hasta el día de su final?

La armadura permanecía a su lado porque conocía una parte pura y tierna dentro de él, una que solo podía ser habitada por cierta amazona con el nombre (TU NOMBRE). La amazona del fuego fatuo y las sombras que este refleja.

Mascara Mortal se enfrento aquel día al Dragón Shiryu, que también tenía a un corazón latiendo por su vida. Cuando ambos fueron arrastrados a la tierra de los muertos por las ondas infernales, la amazona del fuego fatuo permaneció en la tierra. Elevo lo mas que pudo su cosmos para protegerle, para darle fuerzas, todas las que tenia se las envió para que venciera el combate contra un caballero perseverante que logro despertar en séptimo sentido. Pero una joven, a lo lejos, en los cinco antiguos picos en china, también ponía todo su empeño para salvar a su caballero.

Con las ondas que el diminuto cosmos de esa joven tenía, y el amor que sentía por el caballero de bronce, la energía se hiso terriblemente poderosa. Se elevo al grado de irrumpir en la casa de cáncer, donde la amazona elevaba su cosmos a todo su nivel. Esta energía pura y dulce proveniente de china se acerco a ella, con un poder sorprendente. ¿Qué ocurre cuando un fuego fatuo y las sombras que este produce se enfrentan a un poderoso incendio? El fuego se consume. Esto fue lo que ocurrió con la vida de la amazona de la cuarta casa, que entrego casi todo su poder al caballero en combate y por ello no supo como repeler a la purísima energía que la inundaba, deteniendo su corazón en una suave y pacifica agonía indolora.

Cuando el caballero dorado del cangrejo se percato del suceso se lleno de ira, trato de tomar venganza de aquel puro ser que le había quitado a su dama de las sombras, a su única compañera, amiga y amante, a lo único que podía decir que de verdad amaba. En su interior las ganas de vivir se extinguieron, acompañadas por las ganas de pelear, y con ello la última gota de pureza de su alma, dándole pauta a la armadura para abandonarlo por fin.

Ahora que sabes cuál es la verdad, ya no te parece tan maldito este caballero ¿verdad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno, espero sea de su agrado! Hay que decir que la mascarita dorada fue bastante difícil… no se me ocurría nada, y gracias a ustedes, he podido inventarme esto… LAS AMO!**

**-ACUARIO NO JUNE4311: de hecho ya quiero llegar también, me parece que será todo un reto… ^_^ te dejo una pieza de pan dulce y leche con chocolate para ti!**

**-amazonadesirena1: ¿Qué tal ha quedado? Hay que sentirse afortunadas, el frio y aterrador DM ha cocinado para nosotras… perdón por no apegarme mucho a tu idea, pero sufrí un terrible bloqueo creativo! Plato de pasta del cangrejo y una limonada de naranja (?) para ti!**

**-Ina-Stardust R: gracias por tu apoyo! Estoy que me aviento al metro, me mata el estrés… pero muchimisisimas gracias por el apoyo! ¿Cómo ha quedado? Espero te guste, es todo lo que se me ha ocurrido… hay que decirlo, el cangrejito diabólico es complicado… te dejo pasta del cangrejo y una naranjada de limón (?)**

**-lia Phantom: ¿Qué tal ha quedado? Espero que te guste, me costó mucho trabajo… gracias por la ayuda! Te dejo un plato grande de pasta del cangrejo y refresco de cola sabor toronja (?)**

**-leri: perdón por no apegarme mucho a tu idea, pero la verdad es que perdí mi contraseña de FF y no me acordaba de tu idea, hasta que entre con el facebook (que torpe soy porque también perdí esa contraseña) y así pude subirlo. Espero sea de tu agrado más o menos, gracias por leer. Te dejo dos raciones de la pasta del cangrejo a manera de disculpa y un refresco de toronja con sabor a naranja como agradecimiento… (?)**

**-Kaeri: graciaaaaaaaaas! No te apures, a mi tampoco se me ocurría nada, es normal con personajes enigmáticos (o un tanto odiables) que ocurran estas situaciones **** espero que te haya gustado! Y sip, es un gatito, uno muy kawaii y travieso… te dejo un poco de pasta del cangrejo por leer y un vaso de refresco de naranja sabor a… olvídalo, el gato lo tiro, solo puedo darte la pasta… (me hare un par de guantes de piel de gato.)**

**-Leri: que te ha parecido? Pues, hice lo más apegado a tu idea que pude, pero mi tonto cerebro no se le ocurrió nada, gomen… prometo algo mejor para el siguiente. Otras dos raciones de pasta del cangrejo para ti!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**El siguiente es ¿aioria? Ya saben, **

**BIENVENIDAS LAS IDEAS!**

**BESOS!**


	6. Aioria de Leo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

-¡tu hermano es un traidor!

-¡no merece ser llamado caballero!

-sangre traidora corre por tus venas!- gritaban los guardias del santuario y algunos caballeros contra el intimidado niño que en un futuro portaría la armadura de leo, que estaba acorralado en contra de uno de los derrumbados pilares de mármol que yacían regados por el santuario de Athena, sin hacer ruido alguno por la confusión que le originaba esa extraña noticia en su cabeza ¿su hermano? ¿Un traidor? Era imposible, Aioros de sagitario jamás podría hacer tal cosa, él era el mayor candidato para tomar el puesto de patriarca, ¿Por qué querría hacerle daño alguno a la recién nacida Athena?

Las cavilaciones del niño y los gritos de los caballeros se detuvieron en seco por la voz dulce de una niña que agresiva defendía a su compañero.

-¿porque no cierran sus enormes bocas y se meten en sus propios asuntos?-pregunta con la máscara de plata cubriendo su rostro, mientras los plateados colmillos en los labios de pulida plata destellaban agresivamente.

-¿ahora vienes a defender al hermano del traidor?-pregunta con sorna uno de los caballeros presentes, no sabiendo si se trata de una amazona erigida o de una aprendiz.

-precisamente. Y si no quieren que sea EL quien les patee el trasero dejaran que lo haga yo…-dijo tranquila, con las manos en la cintura en pose confiada. Los presentes se molestaron y dejaron por la paz al joven de castañas hebras para ir donde la futura amazona de Lince. Atacaron todos al mismo tiempo sin contar con la velocidad de la compañera secreta del futuro caballero dorado más rápido de toda la orden. Los destellos del ataque de la menuda niña golpearon con potentes relámpagos y centellas los infortunados cuerpos, que se alejaron casi lanzando humo del lugar por su propia seguridad. Solo entonces la pequeña (CASTAÑA, RUBIA, PELIRROJA…) se aproximo al joven.

-mi hermano no es un traidor.-musito el varón con el seño fruncido sin mirar al plateado rostro. La dueña de este sintió una opresión dentro del pecho, tenía la necesidad de consolarle de alguna manera.

-Aioria-llamo, pero ninguna respuesta tranquilizo a su corazón.- Aioria.-nuevamente silencio. La pequeña perdió los estribos y con una mano hiso que el muchachito se girara para verle, la otra mano viajo al extremo de la máscara y sin cuidado alguno la retiro, mostrando su inocente y dulce rostro con el seño ligeramente fruncido con determinación.- tu hermano NO es un traidor. Tu y yo sabemos que debió tener una razón… por eso Onee-san partió con él, porque deben tener una causa justa.-dijo consoladora la niña de preciosas orbes (COLOR) con cristalinas lagrimas saladas escurriendo por sus mejillas. A ella también le dolía.- te prometo volverme fuerte para estar siempre contigo ¿está bien?-dijo con sonrisa dulce en los labios. El león dorado la miro sorprendido un momento, mas luego tomo seriedad nuevamente.

-no, quien va a ser fuerte seré yo.-dijo decidido, con la misma determinación que ella tenía.-te lo juro, y aquí está el contrato.-el niño de once años se aproximo rápidamente a la chiquilla de diez, tomando rápidamente un casto beso de sus vírgenes labios, sellando el pacto que por siempre los uniría, por sobre todas las dificultades, un pacto con amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-oye…-el león dorado escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de su amazona, que le llamaba.-… ¡Despierta gato!-termino por gritar ante la falta de atención de su compañero.

-e-estoy…-el caballero de leo se levanto torpemente, un tanto dormido.-…despierto… ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto al ver tanta agua alrededor de ellos.

-estamos por llegar a la isla. Patearemos traseros en armaduras de juguete.-dijo con gracia el lince de diamante.

La misión consistía en ir y limpiar una isla que había sido invadida por caballeros negros que habían ido a ocultar un grupo de cinceles y martillos dorados (pertenecientes a cierto carnero y su amazona) y que habían destruido una buena parte de la población. En realidad el patriarca habría podido enviar con facilidad a un caballero de plata, como por ejemplo Alviore de Cefeo que quedaba por demás cerca, pero por el reciente enfrentamiento que tuvo la amazona de lince con la amazona de águila ambas merecían un castigo. Un pupilo de torpeza inigualable para la pelirroja y una misión basura para la (COLOR DE CABELLO).

Arribaron al muelle de la isla, y caminaron al centro de la misma, que aparentaba estar prácticamente vacía, ni una sola alma, ni siquiera podía escucharse el suspiro de una mosca, hasta que el sensible oído de la lince de diamante se activo con el crujir de una rama en el suelo. Se giro a tiempo para bloqueara el ataque de un sujeto con una copia barata de la prodigiosa armadura del fénix. Comenzando con el fácil combate contra las decenas de caballeros de oscura armadura. En determinado momento, cuando comenzaron a ser demasiados para solo golpearlos uno a uno, el levantamiento de los dorados y adiamantados cosmos se elevo a máximos niveles, llamando así a las armaduras del león y del lince que en automático fueron a proteger los cuerpos de sus maestros.

Ahora con las armaduras puestas el combate se facilito aun mas, saltando a la vista que era una vil pérdida de tiempo el simple hecho de enviar a un caballero dorado y a una amazona de diamante a una misión tan sencilla. La amazona estaba a punto de dar un golpe final cuando escucho algo a lo lejos, un llanto, el llanto de un bebe, que con desesperación pedía ayuda a lo lejos, distrayéndola lo suficiente como para que su oponente le clavara un ataque en el vientre y la empujara al suelo de tierra de la isla. Aioria termino con sus oponentes y de reojo vio como SU amazona era atacada, y con la velocidad de la luz que siempre incluían sus ataques elimino a la amenaza utilizando solamente un golpe.

-¿Qué rayos te pa…-no pudo terminar al ver que la joven de (LARGOS/CORTOS) cabellos (COLOR DE CABELLO) se aproximaba a las ruinas de una cabaña. Con el mínimo esfuerzo levanto una viga y algunos maderos sueltos, hundida en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, hasta que sus manos dieron con un blando bulto que se removía incomodo sobre los escombros de paja y madera. Anonadada lo levanto y lo descubrió, mostrándole a su compañero la imagen de un precioso bebe rubio, de brillantes ojos verdes y con un sorprendente cosmos dorado emanando de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-pregunto Aioria acercándose.

-es un bebe… pero mira este…-cayó por un momento al ver el enorme poder del pequeño, quizá en un futuro podría ser un caballero.

-…cosmos dorado…-completo Aioria la oración de su compañera, mirando la cálida y fuerte energía del bebe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ira con las nodrizas.-sentencio la matriarca. Al igual que en la orden dorada el patriarca era la cabeza de todos los caballeros, la matriarca, anterior amazona del escultor, era la cabecera de las amazonas de diamante.- cuando tenga la edad suficiente, ¿lo aceptarías como tu pupilo?-inquirió la mujer enmascarada con tranquilidad.

-por supuesto, su ilustrísima.-acepto gustosa la amazona de lince, arrodillándose con la blanca capa arrastrando en el suelo de granito pulido.

-por cierto… ¿tiene un nombre?-inquirió la mujer que curiosamente parecía demasiado joven.

-oh… si, entre sus ropas venia esto…- la joven se aproximo a la mujer y le entrego un medallón con un nombre grabado:

**Argus.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-ya llegue gatito.- se anuncio la (CASTAÑA, RUBIA, PELIRROJA…) al entrar en la parte privada de leo. No recibió respuesta, pero a cambio una mirada penetrante del león dorado.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-lo he decidido.-dijo casi divagarte mirándola a los plateados ojos de la máscara.

-¿Qué?-pregunto divertida por la decidida expresión de su compañero.

-me gusto como te veías con el crio…-dijo convencido y sonriente, provocando que dentro de la máscara de plata un tenue sonrojo se coloreara.- quiero uno.- soltó de pronto confundiendo a la joven.

-uno ¿Qué?-pregunto confundida, ladeando ligeramente el rostro.

-quiero uno de esos críos.-dijo acercándose con expresión casi infantil en el rostro.

-¿y de donde quieres que lo saque?-pregunto ella aun mas confundida.

El se acerco un poco mas y con los dedos índice y pulgar de una mano le quito la plateada mascara, mirándola a los ojos divertido.

-¿tu como crees?- pregunto divertido, mientras una radiante sonrisa se posaba en sus labios, permitiendo ver el colmillo del lado izquierdo, ante lo que la amazona se sonrojo con furia.

-¡eres un pervertido!-grito con las mejillas ardientes, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos a causa de la vergüenza, mientras el león de brillante mirada soltaba una risotada alegre, cual niño pequeño al cumplir una travesura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hoy no podre dejar saludos, estoy muerta, pero juro que el próximo si los dejo.**

**Las quiero! ;) n.n!**


	7. Shaka de Virgo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

_Un ave envuelta en llamas._

_Una virgen de pulcro vestido dorado batallando ferozmente en contra del ave._

_Una encarnizada batalla._

_Una mujer con cadenas en sus brazos, un dragón y un caballo alado se alejan del lugar._

_La virgen se ve arrastrada a otro mundo por el ave de incendiarias alas._

El caballero dorado de virgo salió de su concentración profunda al sentir una poderosa aura turbulenta rodear su templo. Entreabre los ojos, viendo todo el sagrado templo de virgo sumido entre las tinieblas, con el caos y el miedo tan vivos y a flor de piel como si de la casa de cáncer se tratara. Extrañado abandona su lugar dentro de la flor de loto, y se aproxima lentamente al lugar de meditación de su amada amazona de Ave del paraíso. La antes blanca flor de lirio reposando sobre la fuente de tranquilas aguas, ahora esta teñida de un turboso color negro purpureo, mientras las antes tranquilas aguas cristalinas se tiñen de un color similar al petróleo, con burbujas escapando del fondo del estanque, como si se tratara de una poza de brea caliente.

La razón de este cambio en la atmosfera se encontraba oculta detrás de una plateada mascara con un ave pintada del lado derecho del metal, sujetando un blanco lirio con sumo cuidado. El caballero se acerca a la joven amazona, que no se mueve ni un centímetro, sujeta con firmeza una de las pequeñas manos y eleva lo más alto que puede su cosmos, mientras que con la mano libre retira la máscara plateada que cubre el rostro de su joven compañera. La calidez que su energía purísima emana ha logrado calmar la turbulenta energía de la hermosa joven, que ahora mira al santo de la virgen con miedo, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla. Los preciosos ojos (COLOR DE OJOS) están abiertos de par en par, con las lágrimas saladas escapando cual torrente y mojando sus mejillas, mientras el sudor perlaba su frente y la preocupación abordaba sus facciones. Al cruzarse la (COLOR DE OJOS) mirada con el azul vivo de los ojos del santo de la virgen, el llanto y los sollozos estallan, lanzándose con todo su peso sobre el cuerpo del rubio, provocando la resonancia pacifica y tranquilizadora de las compañeras armaduras de oro y diamante, mientras sollozos escapan con aun mayor intensidad, buscando el consuelo de los cálidos brazos de su amado.

-¡algo malo ocurrirá!-decía entre sollozos, mientras el joven más cercano a dios acariciaba consoladoramente sus (LACIOS RIZADOS… ETC) cabellos (COLOR DE CABELLO).- ¡lo he visto! ¡Algo muy malo nos depara! ¡Tengo miedo!-decía sollozante la joven, temiendo a lo que el futuro les deparara a ella y a su amado. El joven rubio sujeto con firmeza los descubiertos hombros de la amazona de Ave del Paraíso, haciendo que esta le mostrara su ahora descubierto rostro, con las lagrimas saladas aun corriendo libres sobre su piel.

-no pienso permitir que te ocurra nada.-dijo en un susurro, tranquilizando con sus suaves palabras a la asustada joven.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Años antes, en un pueblecillo muy lejano a las riveras del rio Ganges, una pequeña niña, de hermosas facciones y tierna mirada, se protegía hecha un ovillo contra una pared de un frio callejón. Ella formaría parte de un sacrificio por parte del pueblo para los dioses con el fin de recibir el favor de él fin de la terrible sequia que azotaba al pueblo. Pero la niña no quería tal cosa.

-¡debes quedarte quieta!-grito un mercader sujetando bruscamente su pequeño brazo entre los grandes dedos de una de sus manazas tostadas por el sol.- es tu deber.- insistió ante las lagrimas silenciosas de la niña.

-alto.-ordeno una voz a sus espaldas, llamando la atención de los cinco hombres y de la niña.- a esa mocosa me la llevo yo.- dijo la anterior amazona de fuego fatuo, Marie, tomando con rapidez entre sus brazos a la maltrecha criatura y alejándose a gran velocidad de ahí…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Shaka, esta será tu compañera.- dijo el caballero de virgo a su discípulo, mientras se apartaba para permitir que ambos niños se miraran mutuamente.

Se analizaron con detenimiento y cuidadosamente, mostrando sus almas por medio de las brillantes perlas de sus ojos. La pequeña de hebras (COLOR DE CABELLO) sonrió dentro de la máscara, soltando unas dulces e inocentes palabras que provocarían el primer gran sonrojo del futuro santo de la virgen:

-es muy lindo, me gusta mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La luz de la luna anunciaba la hora de dormir, las estrellas destellaban con alegría a través de los amplios ventanales del lugar, mientras dos siluetas, ya con un par de años mas encima se miraban mutuamente, de arriba abajo, analizando cada centímetro de piel a la vista. La ropa de entrenamiento de ella no estaba completa, y el torso de él se encontraba totalmente descubierto, solamente la máscara de plata de la joven impedía que los azules ojos del varón notaran el sonrojo que le ocasionaba dar ese gran salto.

-¿e-estás segura?-pregunto el inexperto joven, con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rosado por la situación en la que se encontraban.

-s-si… -susurro la pequeña mujer inclinando levemente el rostro, dándole una señal al rubio para que se aproximara. Con sumo cuidado este avanzo un par de pasos, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella. Con cuidado retiro la plata moldeada de la amazona hasta poder mirar por vez primera el rostro de quien sabía su amada. Miro sus preciosos ojos (COLOR DE OJOS) y analizo cada centímetro de piel (MORENA, BLANCA, TOSTADA… ETC) que en su rostro había, aventurándose a tomar sus labios en un casto primer beso de ambos, que de a poco se fue convirtiendo en el inicio de un profundo frenesí, que acabaría por unirlos el resto de la eternidad.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

**Ok, este ha estado muuuuuy difícil, me ha costado más que el de Death Mask…**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, ¿Quién sigue? Mmmm… no me acuerdo, en realidad no me acuerdo…**

**Oh, si… Dohko… Ammmm….**

**Solo me queda decir…**

**BIENVENIDAS LAS IDEAS!**

Perdónenme por no saludar, pero estoy desde un cyber, porque mate mi pobre computadora con una taza de café, y se me acaba muy rápido la hora…

Chao!

Las amoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!


	8. Dohko de Libra

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

-(TU NOMBRE), por favor.-la anterior amazona de ave del paraíso llamaba a su discípula, oculta tras de sí.- (TU NOMBRE)-llamo nuevamente, sin escuchar respuesta de la tímida niña, ¿en serio esa sería la amazona de la "Cabellera de Berenice"?

-por favor, Anna, déjala, la pequeña es tímida.-indico el caballero de libra con su pequeño aprendiz al lado. El pequeño de oscuras hebras camino hasta donde la pequeña de hebras (COLOR DE CABELLO) se ocultaba, tras el cuerpo de su maestra.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-la voz del jovencito llamo la atención de la enmascarada pequeña, que lo miro fijamente aun con el nerviosismo original.

-(T-TU NOMBRE)-tartamudeo la pequeña en un pequeño susurro, provocándole una sonrisa a su futuro compañero.

-genial.-dijo inclinándose para quedar a la altura de su futura amazona.-es un hermoso nombre, (TU NOMBRE).-dijo sonriente, sacándole una sonrisa a la tímida pequeña.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-estas distraído amigo…-dijo el castaño al de curiosas hebras claras, llamando su atención.- ¿te encuentras bien, Shion?-pregunto nuevamente, al ver el pensativo rostro de su compañero, que al parecer no planeaba responderle.

-no, Dohko…-dijo taciturno el joven de claros ojos cuando regreso en si, haciendo que su amigo le prestara total atención.- ¿Cómo puedes soportar estar enamorado de "Berenice" y no decírselo? ¡Estoy muriendo!-dijo pensativo y desesperado el Lemuriano. El joven caballero de libra se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, con el plateado rostro de su compañera y amiga plasmado en sus pensamientos.

-prefiero guardarme esto…-dijo ahora pensativo el chino, con los ojos pegados en el cielo, pero con la mente y corazón al lado de la amazona de "Cabellera de Berenice", que seguramente estaría pasando su día libre con la amazona del "Escultor"-… a quitarle la máscara, rozar el cielo al ver su rostro, y condenarla a estar a mi lado por siempre, aunque no sea esa su voluntad…- dijo entre pensativo y decepcionado. El de purpuras lunares en la frente le dirigió la mirada, soltando ambos un cansado suspiro por lo difícil de la situación en la que se encontraban al haberse enamorado de sus respectivas amazonas de diamante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡solo díselo y ya!- la impaciente amazona del escultor, zarandeaba en desesperado acto a su compañera y amiga, la amazona de Cabellera de Berenice.

-m-me da mucho miedo…- dijo la joven, sonrojada hasta los huesos por debajo de su máscara, una hermosa superficie plateada, con la silueta de una joven con largos cabellos que cubrían el largo de la plata por la mitad derecha.

-yo también lo hare! ¡Solo hazlo!-grito impaciente su interlocutora, arrastrando a la pequeña mujer hasta donde el plan sería llevado a cabo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-oye, libra.-llamo la joven amazona del escultor al amigo de su caballero dorado.-creo que deberías ver a Berenice. Ya se ha metido en problemas otra vez.-dijo, haciendo que en el rostro del caballero de la balanza, la alarma se dibujara, desapareciendo como el humo de un cigarrillo en el aire para poder ver a su compañera. Al llegar al sitio donde sabía que su amiga (y amor platónico) se encontraría se relajó al verla bien, y noto un terrible temblor en su menudo cuerpo. Se acerco despacio, intrigado por el estado de la enmascarada joven.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto acercándose, pero ella atrapo la mano que le acercaba el castaño con ayuda de la propia y temblorosa la aparto. Una vez el confundido castaño se aparto de ella, la joven retiro la plata de su máscara con ambas manos, mostrando su piel (COLOR DE PIEL) y sus inocentes gestos, con los ojos cerrados, el seño fruncido y las mejillas rojas.

-n-no te vayas a burlar…- dijo la tímida joven, sin mirar a su compañero completamente pasmado en su lugar.-… ya sé que no soy bonita, pero quería decirte que…-guardo silencio, aunque el caballero de libra ya conocía la razón por la que la amazona decidiera dar ese salto: ella le correspondía…-…t-te a-a-am-am-amo…-tartamudeo con nerviosismo, sin prever que el joven castaño la tomaría en brazos y le robaría un pequeño beso al no saber cómo expresar su alegría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡_los cien dragones_!- ataco el caballero dorado de libra en dirección a un grupo de espectros, de inmediato resonó una voz de mujer haciéndole eco, ligeramente más grave que en antaño lo fuera.

-¡_manada de tigres_!- vocifero la, ahora mayor, amazona de "Cabellera de Berenice" con la potencia de sus ataques, encontrando así que desde su codo, hombro, cuello y lado izquierdo de la máscara una dragón azulado tomaba forma, al igual que en la espalda de su compañero un tigre hacia aparición.

Los ataques combinados hicieron prácticamente polvo a los espectros de hades frente a ellos, antes de que mas aparecieran y que la amazona sujetara un escudo y una espada de la armadura de libra, para continuar el frenético ataque que apenas comenzaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La joven de (CASTAÑOS, NEGROS, ROJOS) cabellos se levanto de entre los escombros, notando una enorme grieta recorriendo de lado a lado su máscara, que seguramente se partiría si no tenia cuidado; sus ropas y armadura no estaban en mejor estado, y si sus cálculos no fallaban, alguna costilla estaría, cuando poco, despostillada. Se levanto dando tumbos por el ligero dolor e incomodidad que había en su cuerpo tras la poderosa batalla mientras a la distancia pudo reconocer el cuerpo de su compañero, recostado boca abajo bajo la luz del ardiente sol sobre su cabeza y con la dorada armadura de libra hecha trizas, permaneciendo siempre fielmente atada a su cuerpo. Avanzo torpemente hasta él y se dejo caer de rodillas. No estaba alarmada pues podía ver como la espalda de su compañero subía y bajaba con la tranquilidad de su respiración. Se acuclillo a su lado y lo movió un poco, trayéndolo de regreso a la conciencia y recostando su cabeza sobre su regazo.

-¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto él, llevando una mano a la mejilla enmascarada.

-si… por fin ha terminado…-dijo en un suspiro la pequeña guerrera, acunando la mano de su compañero con la suya propia.-me dio gracia cuando Escultor y Shion hicieron…-se detuvo en seco, abriendo los ojos con amplitud al mismo tiempo que su caballero, recordando que antes de quedar noqueados por la fuerza de la onda expansiva que el último ataque provoco, los Lemurianos estaban con vida… rayos…

Se levantaron torpemente por segunda ocasión, dando tumbos y buscando entre la reseca tierra a su alrededor, a sus compañeros y amigos, encontrándolos al fin, con vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shion de Aries había tomado el mando como el patriarca, y Dohko de libra tenía la misión de resguardar la montaña donde los espectros habían sido sellados; ambos caballeros aun estaban acompañados por sus amazonas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-tú te quedarás en este lugar, yo iré al sello y lo resguardare personalmente- informo la ahora mayor amazona de "Cabellera de Berenice".

-no me gusta. No puedes estar ahí por trescientos años.-dijo inconforme el castaño, causándole una risilla a la joven.

-si podre, y juro que cuando esto vuelva a comenzar estar aquí, contigo. Solo espérame.-dijo ella sonriendo, mientras liberaba todo su cosmos para formar una barrera de energía.- te quiero Dohko, susurro la joven, retirándose la máscara y mirando con dulzura y amor a su caballero de oro. Casi en el acto una enorme estela de luz dorada la envolvió, mientras su inseparable armadura la recubría, y como si se tratara de una estrella fugaz, fuera a impactarse contra el sello que Athena dejo, reforzándolo por un tiempo más, dejando al caballero dorado de Libra con un dulce recuerdo de los ojos (COLOR) de su compañera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-los ciento ocho espectros de hades, son libres…-susurro el antiguo maestro, al sentir una añorada sombra tras de sí, que lo rodeo con sus vigorosos brazos en un gesto lleno de amor.

\- eres realmente adorable, Roshi…-susurro la (RUBIA, PELIROJA, CASTAÑA…) detrás de su máscara.

-cuando tengas que pasar doscientos cuarenta y tres años sentada frente a una cascada, tendrás esta apariencia.-dijo en tono de reproche, mirándola a los plateados ojos.

-no te preocupes, pronto recuperaras tu apariencia. No es necesario que permanezcas en Misophetamenos por mucho tiempo.-susurro la joven, tomando en brazos al cansado cuerpo del antiguo maestro, que ahora aparentaba tener una avanzada edad, sin mostrar ya ninguno de los rasgos que en juventud lo caracterizaron. -además, me hace sentir bien ser más alta que tú en alguna ocasión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frente a él se encontraba Shion, en un vigoroso y joven cuerpo, con una armadura sapuri idéntica a la túnica dorada de Aries protegiéndole.

Frente a ella, la antes amazona del escultor, igualmente protegida con una sapuri, mirándose con fiereza la una a la otra.

-estás sola.-dijo la joven no viva.- el ya no tiene la misma fuerza, se ha hecho pedazos.-dijo orgullosa, mientras se aproximaba amenazante, antes de que el estruendo de una explosión la detuviera en seco, haciendo que girara el rostro hacia el campo de batalla, donde el caballero dorado de libra se levantaba con la fuerza que en su juventud lo caracterizo.

-para Dohko, solo han transcurrido doscientos cuarenta y tres días…-dijo victoriosa la joven al ver el fornido torso de su querido compañero, relamiéndose los labios en el interior de la máscara, para lanzarse de inmediato al ataque contra su querida amiga…

-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Holiiii! Creo que es un poco tarde, así que mejor me apresuro a dejar comentarios… por cierto, creo que aquí hay un problema… ¿esto se ha tornado tedioso? Me he percatado últimamente de que ya no hay tanto entusiasmo como al principio, y eso es preocupante, espero realmente que solo sean supersticiones mías…**

Lia Phantom: hola! Pues, esta amazona si sobrevivió a la guerra santa anterior ^_^

Monkey D. Ivy : jajajaja, pues saludos! Espero que te haya gustado la historia, a mi me encanta que dejen comentarios! ^_^

Ina-Stardust R : ¿Qué te ha parecido? A mí el anterior me gusto bastante, aunque siento que algo le falto, y no puedo saber que fue… hice lo que pude por parecer lógica con el tiempo desde que se conocieron hasta el inicio de la guerra santa de hades, pero no sé como salió… y puedo reiterar que ¡odio los cyber! Así que junte todos mis honores y fui a casa de una amiga a que me prestara su compu por una semana… debo devolverla hoy…

Leri (1): pues, buaaaaano… espero que te haya gustado. Sé que no me apegue al 100% a tu idea original, pero mi cerebro comenzó a ligar una idea tras otra y de la nada esto apareció… espero que te haya gustado…

Leri (2): muchas gracias por la recomendación! Yo en verdad deseo con todas mis fuerzas poder ver soul of gold, pero no me da tiempo últimamente, … además me parece que tengo ganas de esperar a que salga completa para poder verla toda de un zopeton algún sábado…

**Jajajajaja espero que esto les haya gustado, y tengo una pregunta…**

**El que sigue es Milo, pero quisiera saber si quisieran que hiciéramos de una vez el de Shion o dejarl para el episodio "Patriarca"?**

**Y como siempre digo:**

**¡BIENVENIDAS LAS IDEAS! (se acepta de todo!)**


	9. Bonus! Shion de Aries-Patriarca

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

-¿para qué le mentiste a Dohko?- inquirió Shion luego de que su amigo desapareciera a la carrera por el campo de entrenamiento, descubriendo de primera mano tu pequeña mentirilla.

-ammmm…-pensaste un momento para explicarte.- Berenice quería decirle algo.-contestaste con simpleza, evadiendo la segunda razón de la mentirilla.

-ya veo…-menciono pensativo, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia el sol, logrando de este modo que los rodados rayos hicieran resplandecer a la armadura de Aries, que portaba con orgullo en ese momento. Decidiste que era el momento justo para poner manos a la obra en cuanto al plan que trazaste con tu buena amiga.

-Shion…-musitaste con ambas manos a los costados de tu mascara. En el momento que sus violáceos ojos estuvieron en contacto contigo aplicaste ligera presión en las yemas de tus dedos, provocando que la plata se separara de tu piel, permitiendo que los curiosos ojos purpuras de tu compañero se abrieran ampliamente en asombro.

-que estas…-trato de preguntar, pero lo impediste con facilidad, al comenzar con ese discurso que estabas preparando desde la mañana.

-me he enamorado de ti, y me parece demasiado tonto tratar de ocultártelo por el resto de la eternidad.- comenzaste con fluidez, sin ponerle la mas mínima atención a la carmesí coloración que tus pómulos obtuvieron.- me quité la máscara porque estoy segura de que te voy a querer por la eternidad y no me importa si tu no me…-estabas hablando demasiado rápido, más aun así los labios de tu compañero lograron hacer que guardaras silencio, al sentir su cálido roce contra la piel de tus (COLOR DE LABIOS) ósculos. Al momento en que se separaron, luego de un par de deliciosos segundos, notaste que sus mejillas estaban en condiciones similares a las tuyas.

-te has adelantado, nuevamente.-dijo tranquilo, rozando ligeramente tu sonrosada mejilla con el dorso de su mano.- yo también te quiero.

-eso fue genial…-dijiste al no saber que mas opinar, sacándole una risa de gracia que para tus oídos fue como la mejor melodía.

-creo que facilitaste mis preocupaciones, querida (TU NOMBRE)-dijo sonriéndote de esa manera que despertaba en ti las más violentas mariposas que en tu vida hubieras visto.

-lo único que me faltaba decir…-comenzaste, sonrojándote nuevamente, a niveles inmensamente grandes.- …es que no importando lo que ocurra, estaré siempre a tu lado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡_Extinción Estelar!-_ ordeno Shion, liberando tal energía cósmica que sus enemigos, un gran grupo de espectros, quedaron petrificados en su lugar, orando porque su adorado dios los sacara de tan terrible situación, sin esperar la siguiente y destructiva técnica que la amazona desataría.

-¡_martillo dorado!_-exclamo ella, demostrando como el originalmente pequeño martillo de escultor, no mayor en tamaño que la palma de una mano adulta, se extendía hasta ser más alto que su portadora, quien asesto un potente golpe sobre la árida tierra bajo sus pies, que provoco que un camino hecho de dorado cosmos trazara un sendero que envolvió sus cuerpos, para que no hubiera ni la mas mínima oportunidad de defender su ya definitivamente perjudicada situación, en espera agonizante de la poderosa extinción estelar que el carnero dorado desataría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-El caballero de Libra y la amazona de Cabellera de Berenice han partido a china.-informo la joven amazona del escultor, mirando a su compañero, que nerviosamente se paseaba de lado a lado del salón patriarcal, mirando de vez en vez el dorado casco que le correspondía como nuevo patriarca.-¿seguro te encuentras bien? Jamás te había visto tan nervioso.

-¿¡porque no pudo ser Dohko el patriarca?! ¡No estoy listo!- informó alarmado, mirando a los ojos plateados de la máscara del escultor.

-porque TU maestro fue el patriarca…-dijo la amazona mirando tranquila a su compañero.- y no exageres, yo me encuentro en la misma situación.-informo haciendo un mohín inconforme en el interior de su plateada mascara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Su ilustrísima!-el joven caballero de géminis y su amazona de Pólux entraron corriendo en el salón patriarcal, siendo recibidos por la matriarca y el patriarca.

El vestía su blanca túnica, con el dorado casco ocultando su rostro y cabello, mientras ella se encontraba en situación similar, diferenciada únicamente por ser un tocado en lugar de un casco y por tener una máscara plateada cubriendo su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No tuviste la oportunidad de ver a tu atacante hasta el final, donde detectaste de reojo a la siempre tierna y dulce amazona de Pólux. Nunca te esperaste esto de ella, una traidora que encerró a su propia hermana en el cabo de los traidores. Quizá solo había sido un complot y la verdadera merecedora del cargo de amazona de diamante no fuera ella, sino la joven amazona de Cástor.

Giraste el rostro en dirección opuesta, esperando cruzarte por última vez con la violácea mirada de tu querido Shion, pero lamentablemente no tuviste respuesta. Era muy probable que se encontrara enfrentando al compañero de esta traidora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-(TU NOMBRE)-¿Quién te llama?_

_-(TU NOMBRE)-¿Quién es?_

_-(TU NOMBRE)- alguien repite insistentemente tu nombre, con tranquilidad y te llama a despertar de ese sueño eterno en el que te sumiste. Sientes que debes obedecer y abrir tus ojos, permitirte mirar la radiante luz de la vida una vez más._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Diste la orden a las amazonas de hades, revividas de entre el reino de la muerte, para que se adentraran en el santuario y trajeran la cabeza de Athena, pero una enorme muralla de luz brillante las detiene no permitiéndoles avanzar mas allá de la casa de Aries.

-Mu, retira el muro de cristal, y tráeme la cabeza de Athena.-ordena Shion a tu lado, con la larga túnica con la capucha subida y el rostro oculto entre las sombras.

-n-no puedo obedecer el mandato, aun si son órdenes de Su Ilustrísima.-dice el joven Lemuriano, llenando a tu compañero de orgullo y a la vez de desdicha, pues el joven de lilas cabellos no conoce el verdadero trasfondo de este plan.

-entonces quiero que vallas tu, amazona del escultor.-ordenas con la autoritaria voz que te caracteriza.

-mi respuesta es la m-misma que la de m-mi compañero…- dice intimidada la joven. Los caballeros de la muerte se acercan a la carrera, sin saber que ambos jóvenes protectores de Athena han levantado ya sus defensas, con un inaudible susurro.

-_el muro de cristal.-_ invoca el de dorada armadura, generando una uniforme barrera frente a él.

-_Red de Diamantes.-_ convoca la joven de (LARGOS/CORTOS) cabellos (COLOR DE CABELLO) formando una red con el color del diamante, justo detrás del muro de su compañero, reforzándolo.

Te aproximas al lado de Shion, hasta quedar frente a la barrera; rozaron los dedos de sus manos, uniendo los dedos índices hasta que el purpura de los lunares en la frente de ambos cambió a un color dorado; levantaron las manos libres hasta que quedaron a la altura de ambas barreras y con apenas un roce de las yemas de sus dedos, estas se hicieron añicos.

-ahora, entren y tráiganme la cabeza de Athena.-ordenaron tu compañero de toda la vida y tu al unísono, siendo obedecidos al instante.

La guerra santa daba comienzo, y tú y tu amor eterno estaban del bando equivocado… por ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-has… ganado, querida amiga…-indicaste cuando su manada de tigres impacto de lleno en tu cuerpo, hasta enviarte a volar metros larguísimos para ti.

El cuerpo de Shion estaba destinado a tener doce horas de estado físico en la tierra, solo doce horas; tu cuerpo, tenía apenas ocho, y ya las habías sobrepasado, por lo que el organismo temporal que hades te había otorgado comenzaba a fallarte, teniendo fallos terribles al momento de hacer movimientos muy bruscos o de intentar esquivar alguna técnica en tu contra.

Estrellaste todo tu cuerpo en contra de una de las columnas de mármol, dejando la impresión de tu cuerpo sobre ella antes de caer en picada al suelo, recibiendo aun más daño. De inmediato tu amiga de toda la vida apareció a tu lado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto asustada, aun detrás de su querida mascara.

-se me termino el cuerpo…-dijiste en un susurro, sintiendo como los cosmos de Dohko y de Shion aumentaban poco a poco su intensidad. Te sentiste feliz por poder haberlo visto una vez mas. Frente a tus ojos pasaron cientos de momentos, inolvidables y felices al lado de ese hombre, que ahora deberías dejar.- maldito hades.-musitaste, permitiendo que ligeras gotas carmesí de tu propia sangre empaparan tus labios.- no tiene el presupuesto para hacer un cuerpo de calidad…-dijiste en un intento de broma, que solo ocasionó un suspiro de dolor de tu compañera.

-¿no puedes quedarte un poco más?-pregunto ella con pesar. Pudiste notar como las saladas lágrimas escurrían por su cuello debajo de la máscara.

-me he quedado dos horas de mas.-indicaste con gracia, manchando su máscara con el rocío de sangre que salía de tus labios.-diablos.-dijiste molesta por tu impertinente estado.- te has vuelto fuerte, Berenice.-le dijiste con las últimas fuerzas que te quedaban.-protege a Athena.-terminaste por decir antes de que tu cuerpo temporal se transformara en ligeras estrellas que volaron con el viento.

Una de las estrellas que era tu alma llego hasta el campo de batalla, posándose con gracia y sutileza sobre el guante de la armadura sapuri de Aries, despidiéndote del que en vida fue tu razón de vivir.

"_lo único que me faltaba decir…es que no importando lo que ocurra, estaré siempre a tu lado…"_

El juramento que su compañera de toda la vida le hiso en aquel soleado día cruzo fugazmente por la mente del que en su tiempo fue el patriarca, ahora solo terminaría con la misión encomendada para poder regresar al tranquilo sueño de la muerte, al lado de su amada amazona del escultor, su eterna compañera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok, ok, este es un capitulo bonus (que me ha hecho llorar TT_TT) en agradecimiento por ser tan buenas y dejar siempre comentarios, en especial a **

**Lia Phantom**

**Monkey D. Ivy**

**Ina- Stardust R**

**Liri**

**Por dejar comentarios en el cap anterior (comentarios que responderé en el cap. de Milo…)**

**Espero les haya gustado, y que les siga gustando esta su historia… por cierto, para Milo**

**¡BIENVENIDAS LAS IDEAS!**


	10. Milo de Escorpio

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

_-¿Qué ocurre?-la suave voz infantil de una de las dos niñas, amigas desde la cuna, se levanta entre el delicioso silencio que habían formado al pie de ese gran manzano dueño de sus particulares afectos al proveer de tranquila sombra y deliciosos frutos a ambas pequeñas. A lo lejos, en el pueblo donde ellas crecieron, el humo se eleva en un profundo y aterrador color negruzco, inquietándolas profundamente._

_-no lo sé. Quizá un incendio…-dice preocupada la otra pequeña, bajando de la rama donde se había encaramado para hacerse con una jugosa manzana roja.- ¿quieres ir a ver?- pregunta a su compañera, que con el ceño ligeramente fruncido da un asentimiento en señal afirmativa, y ambas echan a correr en dirección a la columna de humo negro en donde su pequeño poblado se ve envuelto._

_Llegan al lugar con el corazón aceleradísimo. Sus pies descalzos rozan suavemente el verde pasto de la temporada, y con los pulmones ardiendo por la hiperventilación de la carrera, mientras miran con pánico a un grupo de hombres: Todos altísimos, fornidos, recubriendo sus pétreos cuerpos con resistentes corazas negras, con lo que parecen plumas de algún tipo de pájaro lloviendo tras de sí. Ambas niñas se asustan por la visión de esos hombres y se ocultan detrás de unos barriles donde el mercader guardaba las semillas que comerciaba con la gente. Una de las pequeñas recuerda que esa precisa mañana su madre la envió a comprar una medida de esas semillas, para preparar la harina del pastel de cumpleaños de su hermano menor._

_-iré a casa, tú has lo mismo.-ordeno la más decidida de las amigas, sin mirar a su confidente de toda la vida por tener la fiera mirada clavada sobre uno de los caballeros negros que golpeaba con salvajismo a una anciana mujer, esa que todos los días sacaba a la venta sus deliciosos panecillos de manzana y les proveía de una pequeña ración si ellas se encargaban de alimentar a sus aves, que tranquilas solían vivir en las jaulas del jardín de la mujer, muy cerca del gran horno para pan._

_-te veré aquí, si tardas, te buscare.- informo la segunda, girando el rostro hasta ponerse de espaldas a su casi hermana. Se prepararon unos segundos y luego echaron a correr, con los descalzos pies rozando con silencio felino el verde césped bañado con la sangre de los habitantes._

_Una de las niñas, nacida bajo el signo de acuario, llega hasta la casa materna, donde por la mañana había dejado a su querida progenitora encargada de la preparación del pastel para su hermano, mientras la pequeña descendiente iría a buscar manzanas frescas en el gran árbol a las afueras del pueblo. Ahora la mujer yace como si durmiera, con el bulto que es el hermano menor de la niña, firmemente abrazado, sin haber sido tocado por ni uno de los ataques que el maltrecho cuerpo recibió. La niña se asusta y las lágrimas amenazan con salir, mas aun así no lo hacen. Decide ser fuerte. Sujeta con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermano y le regala un último beso a su madre, lanzándose a correr de inmediato donde su amiga fue._

_La pequeña, nacida bajo el signo del escorpión yace parada frente al pórtico del que fue su hogar, mirando anonadada y petrificada en su sitio a su padre, peleando con todo lo que tiene en contra de uno de esos sujetos metidos en las pesadas armaduras negras. Ella esta pasmada, sus músculos no le responden y la sangre en sus venas parece haberse detenido, no puede hacer más que mirar. Ahora sus pequeños ojos capturan el momento en que el caballero negro clava una oscura bola de energía en la frente de su progenitor, antes de verlo caer en seco al suelo, sin vida, mientras que el asesino ríe y escupe sobre el cadáver. Ella aun no puede moverse. Cuando el oscuro asesino se percata de la presencia de la infante, se acerca a paso lento, relamiéndose los labios entre degeneradas visiones que aparecen frente a sus ojos con el precoz cuerpo de la niña, que aun sigue sin poder mover un musculo, con helada expresión en los ojos y sin mueca alguna en el rostro; el caballero infernal se encuentra frente a ella, extiende la mano para sujetar su cabello y lo levanta con nulo esfuerzo, ejerciendo fuerza sobre la sedosa superficie para que el rostro de ella quede a la altura de su propio rostro. _

"_Todo está perdido"_

_Grita la voz interior de la pequeña, que lucha por revivir al cuerpo, pero en vano cada esfuerzo de esa valiente vocecilla, la niña está apagada, su expresión se asemeja al helado hielo que cae del cielo en épocas invernales, con la belleza de una tranquila nevada, pero tan fría como la mismísima nieve._

_Un hilo de sangre escurre de la frente del hombre, que libera el fuerte agarre de los dedos de su mano derecha, dejando caer sentada a la pequeña infanta, que cae en pie al césped que adorna el suelo; gira el rostro con parsimonia y con helada expresión, captando así el rostro de su mejor amiga, con el seño fruncido y con el pequeño hermano de ella, de apenas cuatro años, sentado en el suelo, divirtiéndose con el pasto que sujetan sus inexpertas manitas. La nena tiene el brazo derecho extendido y el dedo índice apuntando en dirección al ahora cadáver, con la uña asemejando una garra y teñida de un color tan negro como la misma noche._

_-te dije que si tardabas vendría por ti.-aclaro ella, mirando la aparentemente vacía mirada de su amiga, mientras la otra miraba el dolor dibujado en las orbes de su hermana._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-¿¡qué ha ocurrido aquí?!-pregunto una mujer enmascarada con otra coraza de un color similar al del cristal, pero mucho más brillante y fuerte, como un diamante. Ambas niñas contaron a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido, y la joven, al ver la expresión en sus rostros y la falta de brillo en sus ojos descubrió una tragedia peor que la que había ocurrido en el pequeño pueblo, esas niñas perdieron la dulzura y la inocencia que deberían tener a esa edad. La amazona de lince de esa generación llamo a la amazona de Europa de la misma época, mirando con pesar a las pequeñas y al cadáver de un bebe de apenas cuatro años que falleció de inanición, como casi lo hacían las pequeñas al pasar casi tres semanas en un pueblo completamente devastado y vacio, sin comida o agua gracias a los infernales atacantes, que murieron de una manera misteriosa, con rasgos de helado hielo sobre sus cuerpos, o con ponzoñosos agujeros en los puntos vitales de su ser._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Milo! ¡Camus!- dijo alegre el caballero del escorpión al ver a los dos niños jugando en su rato libre.- ¡qué bien que los veo juntos! ¡Tienen que conocer a alguien!- Ambos pequeños fueron llevados a ver a dos pequeñas niñas, menores que ambos, con mascaras plateadas en los rostros y timidez en los ademanes.- ¡estas pequeñas señoritas serán sus compañeras!

-¡futuras amazona de Antares y de Corona boreal, les presento a los futuros caballeros de Escorpión y Acuario! Dijo alegre la enorme amazona de Europa, poniendo sus manazas sobre las cabezas de las pequeñas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una de tantas juntas se celebraba en el santuario. Todos los caballeros dorados se encontraban presentes, lo mismo que las amazonas que se ocultaban entre las sombras como el protocolo lo marcaba. Detrás del pilar que correspondía a la armadura de su respectivo compañero. (TU NOMBRE) de Antares disfrutaba infinitamente molestando a la amazona del lince, que trataba en o posible de no asesinar a su compañera de orden.

-miau, gatita…-dijo con sorna la joven de preciosos rasgos debajo de la plateada mascara, con una estrella roja y un escorpión negro grabados en la máscara.-… te acariciaría, minina mimosa, pero no sé si te hayan puesto el collar anti pulgas.-dijo entre risas, por la segura expresión que tendría su compañera bajo la plata de la máscara.

-cállate, bicho de zapato, si no quieres que la araña negrita que tienes por compañero se distraiga y lo manden hasta el polo norte para ver si los pingüinos están bien.- amenazo inteligentemente la segunda. Antares planeaba reclamar y golpearla, pero la helada mano de su compañera de Corona Boreal, que sujeto su puño levantado, la detuvo.

-dejen de pelear y pongan atención.-ordeno la que había nacido bajo el signo de escorpión y aun así protegía al caballero de acuario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-eso fue aburrido-dijo el caballero del escorpión entrando a su casa, justo antes de que su amada amazona fuera a aterrizar con gracia frente a él.

-¿Qué mas esperabas de una reunión?-pregunto con gracia, caminando con delicioso vaivén de su cuerpo la (CASTAÑA, PELIRROJA, RUBIA…) indicándole en silencio al caballero a acercarse. Cuando se supo dueña de su curiosidad corrió en dirección a la zona privada de la casa de escorpio, donde se interno en silencio. El caballero corrió tras ella, con una arrogante sonrisa en los labios, sinceramente divertido por la actitud de su compañera, hasta toparse con la barra de la cocina, donde vio un pie de manzanas caliente, desprendiendo un delicioso olor. Reconoció en el acto el suculento aroma que provenía seguramente de las frutas que crecen en la isla Milo, donde él se había entrenado y curiosamente donde su amazona había nacido.

Por esos detalles él sabía que podía depositar su entera confianza en la joven, por esos detalles que ella conocía y que se esmeraba en relucir, para hacerle feliz, para ver su sonrisa ladina adornar su rostro, y que sus perfectos ojos azules se iluminaran como los propios ya no lo hacían con tanta frecuencia. El también amaría iluminar esos ojos, seguramente preciosos, debajo de esa mascara; una idea apareció en su cabeza.

Cuando sintió la presencia de la amazona tras de sí, se giro en rápida reacción y sujeto el talle de ella con firmeza, pero sin lastimarla. Con el brazo derecho la apego a sí y con la mano izquierda se apodero de la máscara, retirándola en el acto y robándole un beso de improviso, ante lo que pudo ver las sonrosadas mejillas de una de las amazonas más violentas y más fuertes de toda la orden.

-¿Quién creería que puedes sonrojarte?- dijo socarrón, con gracia en el tono de voz, hasta que ella tomo también la iniciativa y colgándose de la dorada armadura unió nuevamente sus labios, provocando la resonancia de las armaduras de diamante y oro.

-¿Quién diría que Milo el escorpión puede sonrojarse.- dijo con gracia, quitándole la máscara de la mano y volviendo a ponérsela, para proceder a buscar una cuchara o tenedor para comenzar a comer el delicioso pie que su difunta madre planeaba preparar el día en que se fue de ese mundo, para el día del cumpleaños de su hermano menor, y por el cual fue a buscar manzanas al árbol a las afueras del pequeño pueblo enclavado en una de las más altas colinas de la isla Milo, razón por la cual pudo salvar la vida.

Ese caballero no era tonto. Enamorado sí, pero tonto jamás y pudo notar con claridad que tras ese pequeño contacto los preciosos ojos de (TU NOMBRE) se llenaron de brillo. Se sintió dichoso por haber logrado su empresa, y a la vez se sintió tonto, por haber permitido que esa mocosa, como él la llamaba, hubiera podido traspasar sus barreras de desconfianza y se hubiera metido tan dentro de su piel, tan dentro de su corazón.

-AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGG!- el grito de la joven saco al de ojos azules de sus pensamientos. Al girar la mirada se encontró de frente con la joven, que mantenía el brazo derecho extendido, con la uña del dedo índice teñida de negro y afiladísima, con un peculiarmente peligroso brillo de muerte en ella, mientras que dentro de la máscara no había color alguno, pareciendo su rostro una hoja de papel por la palidez que el susto le ocasiono. El escorpión giro el rostro en dirección a donde el ataque apuntaba y se encontró con una araña casera, de cuerpo pequeño y largas patas delgadas, o eso era entes del ataque de la joven.

-_La letal ANTARES_-invocó, disparando el negro brillo sobre el inocente arácnido que pereció dentro del cráter que se formo en la pared.

-creo que exageraste…-dice de manera cansada el varón mirando a la joven asustada aun.

-¡les tengo alergia! ¡Si esa cosa me pica moriré!-se defiende la muchachilla.

-estaba a tres metros de ti…-apela el de azulada mirada con cansancio ante los arranques de pánico de la amazona de la más letal de las agujas del escorpión, que le temía a un pariente cercano de este.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Aquí! Respondiendo comentarios!**

**LIRIO-CHAN: jajaja, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado esta historia! Y desde que vi la saga de oro por primera vez me enamore de algunos de los doraditos y pues hasta ahora me decidí por hacer esto… no te apures por eso del comentario, yo aun no sé cómo dejar reviews en el celular… soy una vergüenza para la tecnología… a mí también me gusto mucho el de Kanon! Ahora debo rendir cuentas: al parecer la de Corona Boreal si se lleva muy bien con Antares… y también Antares se lleva de la patada con Lince, ¿Qué te ha parecido? Gracias por leer y espero que esto te haya gustado! Pie de manzana para ti!**

**Kaeri: jajaja, que bien que hayas regresado! Me encanta que te haya gustado y espero que este y el de Shion (el anterior) también te hayan gustado. Perdón por no seguir tu recomendación pero cuando llego tu comentario ya estaba subido el cap… gomen… pero aquí está el de Milo! Espero te guste! Pie de manzana para ti!**

**Guest: ammmmm cometí un gran error… creí que podría acordarme de todos los comentarios, así que lo hice así, como quien dice al "hay se va" y me confundí, pues en lugar de escribir una situación donde Antares este enamorada de Acuario y Corona boreal de escorpio, hice que la amazona con signo zodiacal de acuario recibiera la armadura de Antares y la que tenia signo zodiacal de escorpio la de corona boreal… lo siento! Te doy un vaso de leche tibia con tu pie por el error… ¡gomen! Se me olvido!**

**Liri: lamento hacerte llorar! Pero que bueno que te gusto! Pie de manzana para ti!**

**Ina-Stardust R: Ammm, planeaba usar a orión, pero creo que ya hay de orión (o esta muy relacionado a sagitario) así que me acorde de que la principal estrella que usa escorpión para atacar es Antares, y en base a tu comentario y a esta información me base… gomen! se que no es lo que pediste, pero creo que sonaba mas coherente con el caballero asi! U.U espero te haya gustado! Doble pie virtual y un vaso de leche tibia para ti!**

**Monkey D. Ivy: ¡no llores! Jajaja me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que este también sea de tu enterísimo agrado! En verdad! Pie virtual para ti!**

**Leri: espeo que esto te haya gustado, lamento haberte confundido, pero es que no se me ocurre manera para poner los saltos en el tiempo… y con base a tu idea puse el último segmento, espero que se parezca al menos un poco, lamento si no te agrado… pie virtual y lechita tibia para ti!**

**Lia Phantom: aquí esta! Espero te guste, es todo lo que se me ocurrió! Pero lo que si es un hecho es que se lleva de las mil maravillas con la Corona Boreal… espero te haya gustado, pie de manzana para ti!**

**Liri: espero que esto te haya gustado! Si que les tiene pánico a las arañas…. Jijijijijiji, te regalo pie de manzana!**


	11. Aioros de Sagitario

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

El futuro caballero de sagitario caminaba por el sendero en dirección a un lugar donde descansar después de tan pesado entrenamiento. A su lado derecho caminaba con igual cansancio la futura amazona de Orión, que encorvaba un poco su silueta delgada y grácil a causa de la incomodidad que le provocaban sus adoloridos músculos, apenas destensándose tras semejante esfuerzo.

-no siento mis piernas.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro la joven, girando el enmascarado rostro en dirección a su compañero.

-tienes mucha razón.- afirmo el más alto, con cansada sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando fijamente unos segundos antes de comenzar a reír dulcemente el uno al otro.

-¡onee-san!- el grito de una niña resonó por todo el lugar. La amazona giro el rostro a tiempo para recibir a su pequeña hermana menor, la futura amazona de lince, en brazos, escuchándola reír y alegrarse de su regreso.

-¿cómo les fue?

-¿Qué hicieron?

-¿ya son más fuertes?

-¿estuvo difícil?

-¿ahora pueden hacer estallar el cosmos?

-¿partieron una montaña?

-¿pelearon contra caballeros negros?

Estas y muchas más preguntas bombardeaban a los agotados jóvenes, que no tenían muchas ganas de otra cosa que no fuera dormir. Y aunque lo que uno normalmente esperaría, sería evadir a los niños y huir en dirección al lecho de descanso, pero eso fue exactamente lo que la amazona no hiso.

-en realidad.- comenzó la joven.- lo que a mí me interesa es si ustedes hicieron sus ejercicios.- dijo con la voz que modulaba al entrenar a los pequeños.

-¡sí!- ambos se cuadraron frente a ella, con amplias sonrisas en los labios, aunque la pequeña usara su máscara al igual que la mayor. El futuro cabalero de sagitario miraba enternecido el panorama, encantado por la conducta de los niños y de la cansada compañera.

-esa voz me agrada.- dijo ella suavizando la modulación de su voz, acuclillándose con esfuerzo frente a los pequeños.- ahora estoy un poco cansada, así que les pediré ayuda para su premio.- dijo maternal, iluminando los ojos de ambos infantes.- busquen fruta fresca y yo les preparare pastel ¿está bien?.- pregunto conciliadora.

-si-comenzó la pequeña hermana menor.- pero a mí me das más porque soy tu hermana.- dijo la pequeña, y el gesto negativo no se hiso esperar en su admirada hermana mayor.

-no, ambos serán compañeros, deben aprender a ser uno solo, sin haber ninguna preferencia.- dijo con recién adquirida seriedad. La niña inclino el rostro y comenzó a hipar, amenazando con romper en llanto. Aioros entro en pánico al instante, y cuando estuvo a punto de intervenir, su pequeño hermano se acercó a la niña y la rodeo con uno de sus brazos, inclinando el rostro frente a la máscara plateada.

-ella tiene razón.- dijo con su suave voz infantil.- tu y yo somos amigos, y somos iguales.- dijo adquiriendo un tono solemne.- pero por eso mismo yo te voy a dar la mitad de mi ración ¿te parece? ya no llores.- dijo con sus hermosos ojos destellando cual estrellas. Su amiga levanto al instante el rostro, sorprendida por las palabras de su eterno compañero.

-¿e-en serio?- pregunto dudosa, recibiendo una alegre sonrisa del futuro león dorado.

-¡claro!- afirmo sin dudar.- ¡así como mi hermano hace con la tuya!- dio alegre, y ambos jóvenes en entrenamiento se sonrojaron hasta los huesos por el inocente comentario de los pequeños. Al parecer en algún momento vieron el segundo exacto en que al futuro caballero de sagitario se le ocurrió llevar el tenedor con tarta de frutas a la boca de la futura amazona…. El color en sus rostros no podía ser mayor, estaban avergonzados a más no poder y la única diferencia entre uno y otro era la máscara que ocultaba el sonrojo de la joven en entrenamiento.

-¿p-porque n-no van por la fruta?- pregunto el joven de brillantes ojos inclinando el rostro para no ser muy evidente en el sonrojo.

-e-es cierto… a- apresúrense…-coreo la amazona en entrenamiento con temblorosa voz. Los niños asintieron y comenzaron la carrera para comenzar con su búsqueda. En cuanto estuvieron bien seguros de la lejanía de los infantes, ambos mayores soltaron un aliviado suspiro y la joven enmascarada se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la hierba del sendero por el que cruzaban.

-¿e-estas bien?-pregunto Aioros, sonriente.

-s-si… solo…- no se le ocurría manera de evitar decir algo sobre el comentario inocente del pequeño Aioria, así que decidió cambiar de tema.-… ammm… el entrenamiento estuvo muy pesado…-comento dejándose caer completamente de espaldas, cerrando los ojos.

De pronto sintió como su cuerpo se separaba de la suave hierva y quedaba suspendido en el aire, al abrir los ojos noto como el futuro guardián de sagitario la levantaba sobre la espalda, apoyando el pecho y el vientre contra la espalda de él, mientras este sujetaba sus piernas para evitar que fuera a caer al suelo.

-¿p-pero que haces?- pregunto sorprendida por la repentina acción.

-te has agotado, y para aguantar a esos dos, creo que necesitaras toda tu energía…-dijo con sonrisa radiante en los labios. Ella le dirigió una última mirada de sorpresa y luego, al ver que el regresaba los ojos al camino, ella decidió acurrucarse contra la espalda cálida de él, descansando lo más que podía para hacer la tarta de ese par de pequeños.

_Pasaron los años…_

La blanca capa de la amazona de orión ondeo con gracia al aterrizar en el centro de la casa de sagitario, justo frente a su guardián.

-nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, el traidor es Géminis, y es acompañado por Pólux.- dijo segura la joven, mirando a través de la máscara a su compañero.- tenemos que actuar.

-tienes razón.- acepto el, mirando con melancolía a los dos niños que dormían en el suelo tras concluir su entrenamiento.

_Al cabo de unas horas, antes del amanecer._

La joven amazona de Orión dejo una marca de cosmos con forma de flecha apuntando en dirección al lugar donde el malherido caballero de sagitario reposaba. Cualquiera que se aproximara aunque sea un poco a la marca, seria dirigido automáticamente hacia ahí.

La amazona, sabiendo hecha su tarea avanzo en dirección al joven caballero dorado, que se encontraba recostado con la cabeza reclinada sobre la capa de la joven, haciendo de almohada.

-te encontré.- dijo ella al ver a su compañero nuevamente consiente.

\- te vez linda sin la masara.- respondió evadiendo el tema y llevando la mano a la desnuda piel del rostro de la joven, que se encendió ante el comentario.

-todo va a estar bien.-afirmo la joven con cálida sonrisa en el aniñado rostro, mirándolo con amor. El joven planeaba responderle algo, entablar un poco más de charla, hasta que vio como un hombre ya entrado en años se aproximaba a él con paso dubitativo.

-¿pero qué te ha ocurrido?- pregunto anonadado el recién llegado. Aioros pudo percatarse de que el hombre no alcanzaba a ver a la joven compañera que ahora acariciaba tranquilizadoramente sus cabellos con los largos dedos de sus manos, y ahí comprendió lo que ocurría, la razón por la que sus manos no estaban tan cálidas como normalmente o el porqué de la pulcritud de todo su ser: el ataque que la amazona de Shura disparo en contra de la muchacha había terminado con su vida tal y como temía, y ese ser que le sonreía con dulzura no era más que un dejo de cosmos que dejó para su despedida.

-creo que te estoy dejando en buenas manos.- dijo susurrante la joven de dulce mirada (color de ojos)- me tengo que marchar.- continuó, con los ojos llenos de salinas y a la vez dulces lagrimas.- **Te** **Amo, **Aioros de sagitario.- susurro nuevamente inclinándose para robar un beso de los ya un poco fríos labios, desapareciendo en el instante al transformarse en brillantes partículas de luz dorada.

El joven caballero supo que su vida tampoco estaba tan lejos del final, por lo que decidió ceder a la pequeña Athena a aquel hombre de apariencia gentil, con la preciada tarea de protegerla, pues a él no le quedaba mucho tiempo para poder hacerlo el mismo. Solo transcurrieron escasos segundos, antes de que el corazón del arquero dorado se detuviera para siempre, yendo de inmediato a acompañar a esa dulce joven que hiso su vida perfecta y de ensueño, pues no la dejaría partir sin él para protegerla como siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ammm, pues, esto fue escrito en un teléfono celular que ni siquiera es mío, y se le están acabando los malditos datos así que no tengo mucho tiempo…. **

**Las quiero!**

**Perdón si en esta ocasión no me apegue tanto a sus hermosas ideas pero sin computadora no he podido entrar a FF… tengo que comprarme otra desgraciada pc!**


	12. Shura de Capricornio

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

La lluvia había por fin cesado, y los agresivos vientos se habían detenido de la nada, dejando solo una fresca paz que El caballero dorado de Capricornio y su amazona de diamante disfrutaban. Tu secabas con tranquilidad tu cabello con una toalla limpia que sostenías en una de tus manos, mientras el bulto blanco que sujetabas con tu brazo libre se removía alegre.

-eres imprudente.- te regaño el español, quitando de su cabeza la toalla con la que se secó minutos antes.- mira que salir en medio de una tormenta solo por esa bola de pelos.- miró desde su lugar con desagrado al cachorrillo, enarcando una ceja al ver a la criatura sacudirse violentamente el agua que lo envolvía, bañando nuevamente al recién nombrado caballero dorado de capricornio, que casi le gruñe al pobre animal.

-no es una bola de pelos...- dices con un infantil mohín en el interior de la máscara.- además, tú tienes a tu Cid, que siempre he considerado una burla a ya sabes quién...-divagaste un segundo, pero recuperaste de inmediato el hilo original de la conversación.-... así que yo puedo tener a...- sorprendente, sabias que te quedarías con el adorable cachorro blanco entre tus brazos, pero ni siquiera le habías puesto nombre...- ammm...

-¿lo ves? Ni siquiera tiene nombre. Dale de comer y sácala.- el caballero se encontraba celoso de la mucha atención que le ponías a la pelusa adorable entre tus brazos.

-¡no!- te alarmaste, tenías que pensar muy rápido.-¡se llama Jimena! ¡Como la esposa del Cid Campeador!- bendita tu costumbre de la lectura, te había dado un argumento para bautizar a tu nueva mascota como la mujer del famoso guerrero de los cuentos.

-...-pensó un minuto, buscado contradecirte, pero no lo logró así que solo soltó un suspiro apagado, resignándose a tu voluntad.

-además, estoy casi segura de que solo quieres que se valla porque llegué por ella antes que tu...-dijiste apelando a lo competitivo que era contigo

-tch.-chasqueo la lengua y se retiró dando la media vuelta, permitiendo que la blancura de su capa ondeara frente a ti, que reíste entre los dientes por saber ganado el debate.

-pero báñala, no quiero pulgas en la casa de capricornio.- ordeno perdiéndose de tu vista. Miraste de reojo a la peluda bolita de nervios entre tus brazos y se te ocurrió retirarte la máscara para oler al animal, alejándote asqueada en el acto por la terrible peste a perro mojado que despedía.

Un par de meses después.

-¡wof! ¡Wof!- ladraba agresivo Cid, el negro perro propiedad de Shura de Capricornio. Al principio, cuando lo adopto, no fue muy bien recibido en la orden, pero eso fue el pasado; ahora era uno de los principales guardias del santuario, y familiarizado con el aroma de la pequeña Athena el daría la alarma en el caso de que algo le fuera a ocurrir, lo mismo ocurría con Jimena de Cid, como tú le llamabas a tu querida cachorrilla, que era ligeramente más pequeña que el enorme gran danés, pero igual de enérgica y fuerte que él. Toda la tarde el perro se la había pasado ladrando con odio en dirección a la cámara del patriarca, como si estuviera enterado de que algo oscuro ocurría en su interior. Habías optado por ignorarlo, hasta que una tremenda explosión que resonó en la cima de las doce casas. Shura y tu corrieron todo lo que sus piernas les permitieron hasta encontrarse en el mirador de la casa de capricornio, viendo con sorpresa a los dos mayores caballero y amazona de toda la orden: Aioros de Sagitario y su amazona de Orión, corriendo con la pequeña Athena llorando a todo pulmón en brazos. Tu corazón dio un vuelco violento, todo se detuvo frente a ti y tu torrente sanguíneo se hiso ácido y espeso en el interior de tus venas, al ver a la que considerabas tu ejemplo, tu modelo, lo que más deseabas ser, traicionando de esa manera a la justicia que tantas veces te había enseñad a defender, frente a los ojos de su hermana menor. Tu mente se paralizo de pronto, dejo de funcionar y todo a tu alrededor fue pasado por alto; el seco jadeo que escapo de los labios de tu caballero, los alegres y amigables ladridos de apoyo de los dos perros, los gritos generados por los guardianes del santuario... todo... mientras a tu mente solo podían llegar recuerdos dulces y amables de esa amazona que con violencia corría, cargando en la espalda la caja de pandora que ocultaba su pesada armadura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Años atrás estabas entrenando con esa joven, con el sol iluminando la plata de su sobria mascara, esforzándote con todo lo que podías, hasta que en el colmo de la desesperación por perder, le diste un mal golpe y en lugar de lastimarla a ella, heriste tu propia muñeca.

-¿¡cómo haces para ser tan fuerte?!- exasperada exclamaste.

-solo debes pelear por la justicia, y no dejándote llevar por la desesperación.- aconsejo mientras depositaba un suave beso en la herida y levantando el poder de su cosmos hasta que la herida se hubo cerrado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tiempo después, te encontrabas sentada en las escaleras que surcaban el sendero entre las casas de sagitario y capricornio, con las manos cubriendo tu rostro desnudo, pes tu compañera de plata yacía abandonada a un costado tuyo, pues las voluntariosas lagrimas surcaban dolorosamente tus (COLOR DE PIEL) mejillas.

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeña (TU NOMBRE)?- pregunto la mayor de las amazonas en el santuario.

-es que... yo...-tartamudeaste, no sabías como expresar lo que tenías que expresar.- creo que... que yo...

-te enamoraste de Shura.- concluyo, con uno de sus hermosos y en ese entonces largos cabellos cubriendo ligeramente una de sus mejillas.

-¿co-como lo sabes?-preguntaste asombrada, mirándola directamente.

-te conozco.- respondió tranquila.- imagino que no sabes si decirlo ¿no es así?- adivino y un jadeo de sorpresa escapo por tus labios entre abiertos, ahora libres al viento veraniego que había en el ambiente.

-¡es que él no puede quererme!- exclamaste llorando de nuevo.- ¡él nunca me querría a mí! ¡Nunca!

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto tras tu arranque.

-porque el... nunca dice nada...- dijiste inclinando la mirada. Tenías más de veinticinco razones aparte, pero no deseabas exteriorizar ninguna.

\- te daré un consejo.- dijo ella quitándose la máscara, permitiendo que la miraras directamente a los ojos.- ve ahí, y díselo. Sea cual sea su respuesta, el vivirá para siempre a tu lado, y estoy más que segura de que acabaras por enamorarlo si aún no lo está.- dijo tranquila. Se levantó del lugar en la escalinata donde se había sentado y te puso un cálido beso en la frente, retirándose con su blanca capa ondeando frente a ti, que no eras más que una simple aprendiz de amazona todavía, y aun así te trataba de la misma manera en que trataba a su pequeña hermana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saliste de pronto de tus recuerdos, pues los ahora traidores se acercaban cada vez más. Giraste tu rostro, encontrándote con la mirada sombría de Shura, que se giró con violencia a verte, mostrándote el debate y devastación que invadían su alma en ese momento. Avanzo un paso, con una mano quito tu mascara y con excalibur sujeto firmemente tu talle, robándote un beso que clamaba a los cuatro vientos un: ¡TE NECESITO! Le correspondiste al instante, dejándole bien claro que te encontrabas a su lado, antes de saltar como su sombra a defender el templo de capricornio, de quien considerabas tu hermana mayor.

Cada ataque que dabas te causaba dolor, cada certera estocada de tu Durandarte*, que se encontraba como la excalibur de Shura, enclavada en tu brazo derecho; y cada tajo sacado por Tizona*, en tu brazo izquierdo, la sangre que alimentaba a tu corazón se hacía más espesa y acida, quemándote desde adentro, con el mayor dolor que hubieras sentido en tu vida. Cada ataque tuyo era pasado de largo, pues ella no atacaba, solamente esquivaba y se aseguraba de rodearte para proteger al caballero de sagitario y a la diosa Athena. Por un momento cruzó por tu mente el preguntar sus razones, pero desechaste la idea de inmediato al notar que un corte de la tizona hiso perder el equilibrio a tu contrincante, permitiéndote asestar una certera estocada en el centro de su pecho, cortando su vida en el acto y pulverizándote por dentro con la ayuda de tu Durandarte. Regresaste al suelo de inmediato y corriste al lugar en donde la habías dejado, encontrándola con vida aun.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaste clavando la rodilla junto a ella. No te respondió, se mantuvo silenciosa, y el despojo de mascara solo cubría la parte superior de su rostro y la mitad de barbilla, dejando descubierta parte de la boca, en donde pudiste ver con claridad una sonrisa apagada y ¿orgullosa?

-me...-se quedó completamente quieta un momento para luego respirar con pesadez.-... gracias p-p-por proteger a...- nuevamente se detuvo y regreso, pues la muerte era más que inminente para ella.-... Athena... hermanita.- susurro nuevamente, recargando la cabeza en el muro de mármol y expirando su último aliento entre tus brazos. Como si la tristeza abordara también a los dioses, la lluvia se desato sobre la tierra.

Todo el aire escapo de tus pulmones y las lágrimas amenazaron con escapar de tus ojos. Pero exitosamente las reprimiste, levantándote en el acto y cubriendo con tu capa al cadáver, para retirarte donde se encontraba pasmado tu caballero dorado. Al llegar, tomaste su mano con cuidado, y la plateada mascara que ocultaba tus facciones se vio empapada por las salvajes gotas de lluvia que llovían como lagrimas sobre ustedes, haciendo que las dos espadas marcadas sobre tu rostro, reflejando tu escudo como la amazona del escudo de armas al instante se abrillantaran al escurrirse el lodo y la sangre que sobre ellas había.

No hablaste con él, no lo miraste, pero te quitaste la máscara mirando en dirección al horizonte por donde el caballero dorado desapareció en la completa soledad. Recargaste tu cabeza en su hombro cubierto por la armadura dorada, y las lágrimas lo mojaron en compañía de las gotas de lluvia causando una consoladora resonancia de ambas vestiduras que calmaron completamente tu cansado corazón.

En compañía de tu querido caballero el dolor disminuyo considerablemente, y cuando rodeo tus hombros con su amplio brazo, acunándote contra él, sabiendo que ambos llevarían en su conciencia el peso de haber eliminado a los que llegaron a considerar hermanos, supiste que no estarías sola, que él estaría siempre a tu lado, tal y como tú lo harías con el.


	13. Camus de Acuario

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

-Esta será su primera misión. Serán llevados a una isla en donde se encontraran con su primer combate real. No pienso mentirles, su vida peligra, tienen que proteger la vida del otro a toda costa...- indica el caballero a los dos niños frente a él, que con la extraña frialdad que los caracteriza asienten mansos. Tras la indicación del maestro, ambos pequeños se retiran para preparar sus armaduras de entrenamiento, luego de esta misión, se comprobará que son dignos de continuar con el entrenamiento para caballero dorado y amazona de diamante, muy distinto al entrenamiento común que hasta el momento han llevado.

-esos dos son extraños.- musita extrañada la amazona protectora de la futura Corona Boreal.- no los he visto hablar entre ellos ni una sola vez.- dice pensativa, llevándose la mano a la barbilla enmascarada.

-tienes la razón, pero la decisión está tomada, el mismo patriarca lo decidido así...-comento el caballero dorado, mirando pensativo en la dirección por la cual desaparecieron los infantes.

Días después, llegaron a las riveras de la isla Milo, acompañados por sus inseparables e inquietos amigos, el futuro caballero, Milo del Escorpión, y su futura amazona de Antares, que entretenidos gozaban hostigando a sus serios compañeros. Caminaron lentamente, mirando en todas las direcciones posibles para poder ubicar el punto señalado en el mapa que Antares y Escorpión portaban, tras haber perdido por un rato el camino a causa del mapa que el futuro escorpión dorado sostenía de cabeza.

-¡has metido la pata araña!- reclama la futura amazona, deteniendo el andar de Camus y (TU NOMBRE) a causa de su repentina acción- ¡esto no queda por aquí!- sujeta el mapa con brusquedad, buscando respuestas.

-¿entonces, por dónde?- el niño cruza sus brazos, mirando seriamente a su compañera, bajo los atentos ojos de los instructores que se preparaban para salir del escondite donde se encuentran al cuidado de sus alumnos, en caso de ser necesario.

-ammmmmm...-pensativa la niña daba vueltas al trozo de papel entre sus manos, buscando un ángulo en que fuera más legible.- b-bueno, yo no sé... pero...

Una acalorada discusión comenzó agresivamente entre los dos niños, que terminaron por reír a carcajadas y seguir la marcha de Camus y (TU NOMBRE) que leían expertamente el manuscrito para encontrar pronto la dichosa aldea invadida por caballeros negros de la que les habían hablado sus maestros antes de salir de Grecia. Una hora estuvieron caminando por el rumbo correcto, hasta que llegaron a un enorme árbol de manzanas rojas, que ahora se encontraban en su punto exacto como para tener un sorprendente sabor dulce; los ojos de ambas amazonas se abrieron con amplitud en el interior de la plata pulida, sus cuerpos se llenaron de temblores involuntarios y en la mente de ambas, las terribles imágenes de lo vivido un año atrás se materializaban como un fantasma que deseaba romper sus corazones nuevamente. Ambas amigas se detuvieron en seco al pie del enorme manzano, no movieron ni siquiera un ápice sus cuerpos para acercarse a ese lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿tienes miedo?- burlón, Milo quería molestar a su amiga, sorprendiéndose terriblemente por su respuesta: un asentimiento lento y tembloroso, ante el cual decidido aproximarse a la joven y a rozar con sus pequeños dedos el metal de su máscara, susurrándole consuelos y palabras de aliento sin importar la presencia del acuariano, que a su vez se aproximó a la futura amazona de corona boreal y sin variar la serena expresión de su rostro le susurro algo al oído, tomando su mano y dirigiéndola con un poco de esfuerzo en dirección a la invadida aldea que vio crecer a ambas jóvenes.

Por la noche los niños acamparon, sabiendo cumplida su misión, y con más de una herida en los brazos y rostro y algún que otro moretón en el cuerpo, habían salido victoriosos en el primer gran combate de sus vidas. Cenaron las cosas que habían traído del santuario, que pasaron buena parte del día abandonadas en la barcaza que los transporto ante el olvido de los niños por la emoción del combate; al terminar sus alimentos decidieron dormir y al no haber llevado nada más que una manta para protegerse del frio se acostillaron uno contra el otro para mantener el calor que escaseaba un poco en esa época del año.

Los maestros salieron de la penumbra, con el orgullo destellando en los ojos ante la excelente batalla que los niños dieron, aproximándose para ver a sus discípulos descansar a pierna suelta. El caballero dorado protector de Camus llamo a su compañera, la encargada del entrenamiento de (TU NOMBRE) para que viera la conmovedora escena: la manta había sido jalada por el pequeño escorpión, que cubría la mitad de su pecho con la tela, recargando la cabeza en el vientre de Antares, cubriendo parte de las piernas de esta con el resto de la frazada, por lo que Camus y su compañera habían sido despojados entre sueños del protector y cálido material; ahora la niña estaba acurrucada contra el cuerpo de su joven compañero eterno, que mantenía una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de ella, con la piel ligeramente morena del acuariano aun mojada con las lágrimas que se le escaparon a la niña que ahora sin mascara se aferraba a la camiseta azul de su caballero.

-te dije que no había problema.- susurro el caballero dorado regresando al campamento antes levantado por él y la amazona.

Algún tiempo después, recién les habían entregado sus respectivas y adoradas armaduras de acuario y de Corona Boreal, se encontraban sentados en la salita de la parte privada de acuario, sentados frente al fuego pero sin hablarse. La amazona se encontraba molesta, por una razón que el caballero dorado no recordaba y en realidad poco le importaba nada más que contentarla en ese momento, pues la frialdad de sus ademanes le parecía tan helada como la barrera de los hielos eternos de Siberia. Recordaba cada poco tiempo las burlonas palabras de milo, que se burlaba por su incompetencia, cuando la amazona de Antares tampoco se dignaba a mirarle los ojos al escorpión pues lo tenía en similares condiciones que el mismo Camus.

Su distraída mente se perdió un momento en la repisa de los libros, algo en su interior le decía que ahí estaba la solución a su gran problema, y como de costumbre, los libros le respondieron afirmativamente, pues al acercarse encontró puesto sobre un pila de legajos y pergaminos gastados de todos temas y tamaños, aquel cuentecillo, favorito de su compañera desde que cuando niños él se lo leyera una noche en vela tras una pesadilla.

La joven amazona miro discretamente sobre el hombro los movimientos del apuesto varón, que con lentitud camino a la estantería de libros y de una descuidada pila sujeto una obra con preciosa pasta azul, con doradas letras que solo podían pertenecer a aquella querida narración que tanto le gustaba. Sorprendida giro en veloz movimiento el rostro de regreso a la pose de indiferencia al ver el regreso del caballero a su lugar, mirando el fuego del hogar se perdió nuevamente, indiferente a su compañero. Sus ojos se prendían y su seño se fruncía en las danzarinas llamas frente a ella, mientras sus manos arrugaban la frazada sobre la cual estaba sentada para evitar que el frio suelo de mármol le helara los huesos.

El francés se sentó nuevamente en su lugar, y llevo a sus labios la taza de café, abriendo el libro en la primera página para comenzar con la lectura que tanto le gustaba a la irritada joven...

"_...Hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo, en la próspera ciudad de Hamelín, sucedió algo muy extraño: una mañana, cuando sus gordos y satisfechos habitantes salieron de sus casas, encontraron las calles invadidas por miles de ratones que merodeaban por todas partes, devorando, insaciables, el grano de sus repletos graneros y la comida de sus bien provistas despensas..."_

La (COLOR DE CABELLO) miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, encantada por lo fluido de la lectura de su compañero, y como con la fabula del flautista de Hamellin, poco a poco se sentía inclinada a girarse y a acurrucar su cabeza sobre el regazo de él, para escuchar mejor la narrativa de la historia proviniendo le los labios del francés. Sus preciosos ojos brillaron aún más mientras más avanzaba la historia, y la plateada mascara que reposaba junto a las brasas para calentarse un poco pareció sonreír, haciendo que el dibujo de un jarrón de vino chorreando la deliciosa bebida se abrillantara un poco más.

_"...Por más que pretendían exterminarlos o, al menos, ahuyentarlos, tal parecía que cada vez acudían más y más ratones a la ciudad. Tal era la cantidad de ratones que, día tras día, se adueñaban de las calles y de las casas, que hasta los mismos gatos huían asustados..."*_

Se veía poco a poco más tentada a acercarse a él, y con discreción y casi con inconciencia el enojo era reemplazado por interés e inocencia, propios de una niña que desea que le cuenten su historia favorita. Tras un par de minutos de batalla interna, decidió tragarse su orgullo, que era enorme, y gateando tímidamente se acercó al francés, sentándose junto a sus piernas y recostando la cabeza sobre su regazo, para poder mirarlo a los ojos sin que se detuviera en su lectura, encantándola más y más.

Un rato más tarde, él también se encontraba sentado en el suelo de mármol, abrazando a la joven que leía en voz alta otra historia de ese encantador libro de cuentos de gastada y brillante pasta azul con doradas letras que parecen tener vida propia.

Años después, nuevamente esos jóvenes eran acompañados por sus inquietos amigos, que se esmeraban para lograr distraerlos de su interesante lectura, que impedía que toda la atención de la ahora amazona de Corona boreal y el caballero de acuario llegara a ellos. De pronto, un cosmos oscuro y poco común se adentró en el santuario, ahora casi vacío por la carencia de caballeros dorados y amazonas que en su mayoría estaban de misión. En la entrada del templo de acuario aparecieron un grupo de caballeros negros, guiados por un par de caballeros de plata que a la carrera deseaban cruzar la casa del aguador divino.

-¡demonios! ¡Dejamos sola la casa de escorpión!-exclamo la amazona de Antares, alarmada de pronto y mirando a su compañero eterno.

-¡el patriarca nos matara!- completo milo, mirando con alarma a su compañera, antes de salir corriendo de ahí a su respectivo templo, dejando un "te los encargo" a los presentes caballero dorado y amazona de diamante, refiriéndose a que les encargaba la erradicación de los intrusos y el castigo de los caballeros de plata, pues se podía sentir con claridad el potente cosmos de varias hordas mas de traidores que asedian por la gran escalinata de las doce casas.

-¡retírense del camino si saben lo que les conviene!- advirtió uno de los traidores de plata, que miraba con autosuficiencia a los dos seres, desprovistos de armadura, sentados y cómodamente leyendo. Al o oír respuesta los caballeros negros se confiaron y decidieron avanzar, recibiendo una extraña trenza de abrasadoras llamas y cortantes cristales de hielo.

-es pésima idea intentar cruzar esta casa.- advirtió la joven amazona, pasando la página de su libro.

-¡si quieren pelear, entonces...!- comenzaron los caballeros negros abalanzándose en contra de los ávidos lectores, mientras Camus le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

En minutos, la horda más grande de caballeros negros se adelantó, seguramente reducida a menos de una cuarta parte de la original a causa de los únicos caballeros presentes más abajo del templo de acuario: Death Mask de Cáncer y su amazona del fuego fatuo; y Milo del Escorpión con (TU NOMBRE) de Antares.

Los caballeros negros que se encontraban ahí serían unos cincuenta, con cinco caballeros plateados más y un lemuriano, de la misma raza que mu, parado con las herramientas celestes en las manos. Seguramente cierto carnero estaría por convertirse en dragón tras el hurto de tales artefactos. Al parecer, el lemuriano de negros cabellos y ojos, y piel blanquísima, era el más poderoso de todos, pues todos los caballeros negros inclinaban la mirada al verle pasar.

El moreno recién llegado ordeno a sus ciervos atacar, siendo recibidos por potentes ataques de fuego y hielo agresivamente trenzados el uno con el otro, de la misma manera en la que las almas de los creadores estaban. Poco a poco los traidores y los renegados fueron cayendo inertes en el suelo del templo, dejando solo al tranquilo herrero infernal, que miro con auto suficiencia a los fríos amos del templo, que atacaron nuevamente, sorprendiéndose al encontrar un fuerte escudo dorado, seguramente forjado recién con las herramientas celestes que el intruso había hurtado, que pudo repeler su siempre efectivo ataque.

-estos martillos me servirán para forjar verdaderas armaduras, y el poder de Athena se verá mermado bajo nuestra fuerza. ¡Ataquen mis esbirros!- el grito de guerra que el extraño personaje libero dio pauta para que caballeros negros mucho más imponentes que las clásicas imitaciones de la legendaria armadura del fénix aparecieran; ya no eran imitaciones, eran objetos reales, inanimados, creados por la propia fuerza del extraño escultor que paciente esperaba la derrota de los acuarianos.

Desesperada y uy irritada por la interrupción en su lectura, la amazona de Corona Boreal cerró su libro provocando un sólido eco tras el choque del papel contra el papel. Se levantó de su cómodo lugar al mismo tiempo en que su compañero lo hacía, y se miraron a los ojos un momento a pesar de la máscara plateada que separaba sus miradas. El cálido cosmos de ambos llamó a sus amadas armaduras, que en un parpadeo ya se encontraban frente a ellos, con la forma característica del aguador celestial, la armadura dorada, y de una vasija adornada con joyas, la de diamante. Otro segundo y el tótem se desintegro, recubriendo con cálido brillo a ambos guerreros, que cansados de las interrupciones en su lectura decidieron dar un ataque más drástico.

Te posicionaste frente al caballero dorado de acuario, levantando el brazo izquierdo en posición similar a la de la poderosa ejecución de aurora. El sujetó tu talle con la mano izquierda y entrelazo los dedos de la mano derecha con los tuyos, a la misma altura que antes uniendo ambos cosmos en perfecta resonancia, que las armaduras de diamante y de oro apoyaron al comenzar una danza entre ambas.

"_aurora boreal"_

El susurro de ambos iluminó la habitación, descendiendo la temperatura drásticamente y elevándola de pronto de manera intermitente, hasta que la energía que acumularon fue suficiente y la liberaron con fuerza, un torbellino de fuego y hielo juntos, arremetiendo poderosos y agresivos, que con el movimiento y la fuerza de ataque se tornaron de preciosos colores brillantes, idénticos a los que la hermosa aurora boreal tenia.

Ante el ataque, todos los rivales fueron tomados por sorpresa, desintegrándose en el aire por la presión, el calor y el frio que el ataque provoco, dejando solamente un par de cadáveres amorfos y un silencio sepulcral en la casa de acuario.

-por fin.- susurraste aliviada relajando ligeramente la postura, pero no apartándote del caballero de acuario en ningún momento. De pronto y sin avisar, con una sola mano giro tu cuerpo hasta quedar cara a cara con él, luego te retiro de un solo movimiento la máscara plateada y te robo un, (irónico), cálido beso en los labios, para luego colocar nuevamente la máscara en su lugar y regresando al lugar donde su libro se había quedado, para retomar su gratificante lectura.

-deberías avisarme antes de hacer eso, ¿sabes?- dijiste sentándote nuevamente a su lado. Estiraste el brazo ligeramente y sujetaste el aza de la taza de café que antes bebía, ahora un poco más frio, sujetaste con cuidado la porcelana y le diste un par de deliciosos sorbos, regresándolo a su lugar de inmediato.

\- tú también deberías avisarme antes de hacer eso.- recrimino el, levantando ligeramente la vista de su lectura y recibiendo un sorpresivo beso similar al que él te planto minutos antes.

\- aja.- dijiste de inmediato, fingiendo que solo estabas leyendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.—.-.-

*se trata de un cuento clásico, conocido como:" el flautista de Hamellin", que extraje de una página llamada " ", por lo que el cuento tampoco es mío... aquí les dejo el link por si quieren terminar de leer el encantador cuento... articulos/ocio/cuentos-infantiles/el-flautista-de-hamelin-cuentos-infantiles/


	14. Afrodita de Piscis

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

-¡te he dicho que eres un muchacho!- el hombre de aproximados cuarenta y algo años de edad pateaba nuevamente a la pequeña figura de lo que sería su hija menor, la más pequeña de cinco hermanos.-¡tu madre se largó con otro, al menos tengo que ganar en algo aquí!- grito nuevamente, deteniendo de pronto su agresivo comportamiento para respirar un poco.- quédate aquí con tus hermanos, que ya sé que hacer contigo.- dice nuevamente, desapareciendo por el pasillo de la casa.

-¿papa ya termino contigo, mocoso?- pregunto el hermano de en medio, acuclillándose al lado de su siguiente consanguíneo.

-t-te dije que soy n-niña.- se defendió la pequeñita, apartando los ensangrentados mechones de cabello de su rostro. El hermano mayor, aplicando la autoridad de su padre le propino un puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que por inercia se golpeara contra la pared.

-¿eso crees? Te voy a demostrar lo contrario...-el muchacho se aproximó a continuación a el lugar donde sus hermanos mayores observaban. Sujeto con firmeza unas preciosas tijeras de plata, haciendo que sus cabellos (COLOR DE CABELLO) pasaran de cerca el filo, como si desease cortarlos. Tras la finta que ocurrió, se acercó nuevamente a su hermana menor y con brusquedad tomo con mano los cabellos de ella, cortándolos descuidadamente hasta que en efecto la pequeña y hermosa niña aparento ser un muchacho de corta edad. En ese momento el padre regreso a la habitación, con una sombra encapuchada tras de sí.

-aquí lo tienes.- dice con cínica sonrisa en los labios, para luego sujetar el cuello de la camisa a cuadros que la niña portaba y arrojarla a los pies del invitado.- está en buen estado, y nadie la ha tocado. Has lo que quieras con el.- el hombre recibió un saco de monedas y las lágrimas no cesaban en los ojos de la pequeña que se vio arrastrada afuera de la vivienda, para abordar una carreta y comenzar a irse del lugar que la vio nacer.

-no te preocupes, no te hare daño.- susurro la mujer enmascarada al cabo de un rato, descubriendo su cabello que había permanecido oculto bajo la capucha que portaba.

Al llegar a su destino, el santuario de Athena en Grecia, la hicieron darse un baño y le dieron el paso para ver al más alto de todos los caballeros al servicio de Athena. Al llegar, el patriarca la saludo amablemente y fue totalmente tranquilo y casi paternal con ella, al igual que lo fue la otra mujer enmascarada al lado de este; le dieron un vaso de jugo de frutas mientras charlaban con la amazona que la había llevado ahí, mientras tristemente la pequeña acariciaba sus cortos mechones disparejos de cabello.

-(TU NOMBRE)- Llamaron desde la puerta del despacho patriarcal, dándole la indicación de acercarse. Paso dubitativa y se posiciono frente a la mujer de mascara dorada, que acaricio dulcemente sus cortos cabellos.

-ahora, te nombro a ti Aprendiz de Caballero, en espera de obtener la armadura de Pétalo de Rosa. El hambre no te azotara nunca más, y tendrás la fuerza del universo en tus manos; nunca más estarás sola y solo tendrás que preocuparte por proteger al que será designado como tu caballero dorado. ¿Entiendes?- verdaderamente no entendió nada de eso, pero movida por una fuerza desconocida, aceptó. Dos mujeres enmascaradas más se acercaron a ella, y le entregaron a la imponente mujer un trozo de plata fundida, con un rostro inexpresivo moldeado en ella. La mujer miro lentamente y se acercó a la infante a paso lento, entregándole en las manos esa mascara nueva, hecha de brillante plata sin ningún adorno y como si hubiera sido hecha especialmente para ella... nuevamente la aceptó sin saber una razón de ello.-Hoy has dejado de ser una niña, ahora eres una amazona del santuario de Athena. Entrenaras para ser digna de pertenecer a la secreta orden de diamante y protegerás al caballero que se te asigne, Aprendiz De Amazona.- ordeno irguiéndose poderosa la mujer enmascarada.

Luego de tan extraña ceremonia hicieron que la confundida niña bajara las escalinatas hasta un enorme campo de rosas, donde la primera prueba a la que se sometería, seria llevada a cabo. La hicieron sentarse en un pequeño banco de mármol, donde le dijeron que esperara. Ella obediente tomo asiento y miro con calma las rosas a su alrededor, encontrándolas terriblemente hermosas; recordaba a su madre queridísima arrodillada en el jardín con un amplio jardín de rosales de todos colores... las lágrimas abordaron sus ojos, por lo que ignorando las recomendaciones de su ahora maestra, se retiró la máscara de plata para respirar el hermoso y dañino aroma de las flores, acción que alarmo a su maestra que creyó que caería muerta en el instante por la agresiva toxina que las plantas mantenían, pero para su sorpresa nada ocurrió. La niña había superado con honores su primera prueba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Alumno mío, te presento a (TU NOMBRE).- indico el caballero dorado de piscis entre el niño y la niña, impidiendo la visión entre ambos infantes. Cuando el adulto se retiró del campo de visión la chiquilla quedo pasmada en su sitio, al ver en ese niño no mucho mayor que ella, a un ángel encarnado, con preciosos zafiros en los ojos y belleza incomparable, sabiendo así atrapado de por vida su corazón entre los rosales de la alma de él. Al cabo de los años, ese par de niños crecieron, convirtiéndose en dos jóvenes grandes y fuertes, que se podría decir, conocían todo el uno del otro y que no podían vivir sin el compañero de vida. La niña tímida y aterrada de aquel entonces había crecido, y era una preciosa joven por donde se le mirara: su delgada silueta, grácil y fuerte al mismo tiempo; sus sutiles movimientos con la ligereza que tendría un gato al andar; las dulces risas que el viento se llevaba y el carácter agraciado y libre que ella siempre mantenía, convirtiéndola en el ser más hermoso que en el mundo se hubiera visto, aun sin descubrir su rostro que permanecía siempre detrás de la inseparable mascara de plata con pétalos de rosa esparcidos por su superficie, sin saber que en realidad en el fondo de su ser, aquellas crueles palabra que su padre y hermanos de sangre le dedicaron toda su infancia aun le dolían y le impedían tener las agallas para mostrarle su rostro a aquel hombre al que amaba, escondiendo su debilidad tras una capa de fortaleza y valentía.

Una tarde de primavera, ella se encontraba acuclillada al costado de un arbusto de rosas demoniacas reales, admirando la belleza del brillante rojo sangre que esas mortíferas flores tenían. El caballero dorado de piscis se encontraba en el umbral del ultimo templo del santuario, revestido con su armadura dorada y sujetando el casco bajo el brazo izquierdo, mientras repasaba nuevamente el plan que desde hacía tiempo cavilaba en silencio.

Camino despacio y sin hacer el menor ruido, hasta que sus ojo se cruzaron con el rostro enmascarado de ella, pero sin aparecer todavía en su campo de visión, a unos pasos de distancia todavía, donde pudo escuchar la cancioncilla dulce que escapaba de sus labios al juguetear tímidamente con los pétalos de la delicada y mortal flor entre sus manos. Afrodita dio un paso más hacia ella, pisando una rama seca que en el suelo se encontraba, ocasionando un sonoro crujido que en segundos se transformó en un veloz movimiento, en el cual la joven se levantó y blandió un abanico entre sus largos dedos, que comenzó a irradiar una fragancia hechizante y afilados pétalos de rosas negras. El caballero de piscis se sobresaltó ante la acelerada reacción de su compañera, obligándose a da un paso atrás aun sabiendo que ella no le podría dañar con el veneno de las rosas que cuidaba en su jardín infernal.

-tranquilízate, solo soy yo.- dijo el con tranquilidad, levantando ambas manos en son de paz.

-deberías hacer ruido al caminar, pude haber soltado una patada.- respondió ella, sonrojada hasta las orejas en el interior de la máscara, lógicamente sin demostrarlo. Se inclinó hasta sujetar el casco dorado que el caballero libero intencionalmente aprovechando la reacción de ella. Al acercarse al guardián dorado para devolver el casco, este se movió veloz y logro que con una ráfaga de viento la máscara plateada cayera aparentemente por si misma del rostro de la joven, ampliando sus ojos enormemente al ver eso que siempre estuvo oculto para él.

En cambio, tú te encontrabas sorprendida a más no poder, con el carmín coloreando tu rostro y sintiendo como si el mundo se te viniera encima, con el pánico a no solo no parecerle bonita a ese a quien amabas, sino a una reacción semejante a la que aquel que se hacía llamar tu padre se diera en él. Trataste de tranquilizarte con las palabras de la demente amazona de Fuego Fatuo, esas que siempre le repetía cuando estaban solas...

_"-oh, por favor, ¡no digas estupideces flor sin cerebro!_

_-¡¿Qué se supone que es la estupidez, velita barata?!_

_-¡eres más hermosa y deseable que una botella de agua cristalina durante el entrenamiento bajo el sol! ¡Déjate de tonterías y muéstrale tu cara al pescadito!_

_-es fácil decirlo torpe..._

_-también es fácil hacerlo... deja de hacer circo..._

_-cuando él me lo pida no podre negarme, aunque yo dudo que yo llegue a agradarle._

_-¡eres más molesta que el cangrejo cuando no puede dormir!_

_-¡y tu más que el pescado cuando duerme demasiado!_

Quisiste reír por las estupideces que decías con tu amiga, pero la intensa mirada que te dedicaba el oji azul te tenia perpleja, imposibilitada en mil maneras distintas, temiendo a su reacción, que tras largos minutos en que el suspenso reino y el nerviosismo inundó el aire, por fin dio por aparecido, sorprendiéndote enormemente.

Entre abrió sus labios y se acercó casi hipnotizado hacia ti. Asustada diste un paso atrás, para ver como rodeaba tu cuerpo con sus brazos y besaba tu mejilla con vehemencia.

-eres la rosa más bella que me he atrevido a manchar con mis manos sucias. Perdóname, pero no puedo alejarme de ti.- susurró contra tu oído, y en tu pecho el corazón salto alegre, al escuchar las palabras más hermosas que nadie te dijo jamás. Ahora podías saber algo en particular: solo el que vio tu rostro por primera vez, era el merecedor de mil veces verlo, y aun así no atreverse a decir nada que llegara a herirte, pues te amaba; y tu amabas también a Afrodita de piscis, el guerrero más hermoso del universo, que había sido el primer hombre en decir de corazón que eras hermosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Te había dicho estúpidamente "_detén a Pegaso. Que conozca la letal perfección de tu veneno, estaré aquí para besarte cuando regreses. Te lo juro"_

Habías obedecido con una sonrisa y te habías despedido con un beso tierno mientras los caballeros de bronce entraban en la casa de piscis y esperaste al llamado Pegaso en la entrada para comenzar a juguetear con el abanico entre tus dedos, llenando su cuerpo con las toxinas de tu veneno mientras luchaba por avanzar. Pero la amazona del águila apareció de pronto, atacándote y peleando contra ti, para, en una distracción, colocar su máscara en el rostro del moribundo Pegaso. No lo permitirías, primero matarías a Marín y luego te encargarías del caballo alado. Los atacaste hasta que viste extinguirse a la vida de la amazona de plata, luego quisiste proceder con el Pegaso de bronce, pero algo en la casa de piscis te obligo a detenerte; algo en ese lugar provocó que tus latidos se detuvieran y de pronto, toda la hermosura de las rosas a tu alrededor se fue muriendo como si de verdad ese sendero de hermosas flores estuviera de luto. Tu corazón dio un vuelco y de inmediato dejaste de lado toda responsabilidad y obligación de lado para asegurarte de que estuviera a salvo, que lo que sentiste no fue más que una indigestión mal tratada tras comer lo que Fuego Fatuo cocinaba... pero cuando entraste por el umbral de la última casa del santuario, todo dentro de tu pecho se colapsó, todos los colores a tu alrededor perdió los colores y el sentido de la vía se escapó entre tus dedos... ya no había razón para continuar, ni un solo motivo que te atara a esta tierra, pues el hermoso cuerpo del ángel del que tu corazón era presa, se encontraba perforado por cientos de hermosas flores, que ahora bebían mililitro a mililitro su dulce sangre. Las envidiaste por eso, pues la vida de él se encontraba entre las espinas de esas flores.

Ahogaste un hipido, y te erguiste junto a su cuerpo, sabiendo que tras su muerte, ya no había razón por la que desearas resistirte al veneno de las rosas que permitiste en un último ataque que bebieran el carmesí que corría por tus venas para poder seguir a otro mundo al gran y único amor de tu vida; con suerte y podrías encontrarte con Fuego Fatuo por esos rumbos...


	15. Nota Final

Muy bien lindas personitas de aquel lado de la pantalla.

Mi propósito de año nuevo para este año fue ni más ni menos que terminar esta historia como ustedes se lo merecen. Lamento profundamente haberlas abandonado, y quiero dejarles en claro que las amo con todo mi kokoro :3

Ahora mismo termino con esto, espero que les haya gustado. Detrás de este mensaje se encuentran los tres caps. que faltaban para acabar la saga, para ustedes con todo mi amor.

Quiero agradecer en especial a ciertas personitas amorosas que me dieron el empujón que me hacía falta para acabar aquí ciertamente de contrabando porque me he enterado de que FFNET no permite esta clase de historias, por lo que es lo último de esto y solo porque mi conciencia lo permitía, pero en fin, quiero darle un trozo de pastel virtual a:

Normado Lithar: si, deberíamos borrar del mapa a ese maldito foro…. Montón de arenosos… xD ame tu comentario ;D

Marde State: no te preocupes, no me ofendes, y tienes razón, me parece una buenísima idea la tuya, y aunque me cuesta un poco de trabajo el idear a mis propios personajes, lo intentare. Además quisiera que sepas que me siento alagada porque leas mi historia, y que me hace muy feliz que te guste. ;D

chica malvada: dios, fue tu comentario el que me dijo "levántate y ponte a terminar eso ahora!" con mucho gusto publico estos en tu honor *hace reverencia* jeje :D

Atzuko-san: ok, tu comentario de verdad me pateo y me dijo: "ella tiene razón, joder" y entonces comencé a escribir poquito a poco los caps. Analicé hace no mucho mi manera de actuar y me di cuenta de que si era más bien un pretexto y era una actitud bastante infantil de parte mía. Desde mi kokoro, muchas gracias *hace reverencia y le da un trozo grande de pastel*: D

Lunatica Misa : *se inclina una y otra vez* lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento no había tenido la oportunidad de leer tu comentario y no te había podido pasar el link, discúlpame por favor…

Monkey D. Ivy: hola de nuevo! Creo que te vi en Wattpad ¿no? Bueno, de todas formas, saludos!

Cissy: gracias por tu apoyo, me sentí bien cuando lo leí, y ahora te entrego estos tres últimos caps. gracias de nuevo :D

Irma-chan: igualmente, gracias por tu apoyo… 3 *pedazo de pastel virtual!*

Y también quisiera agradecer a todas las lindas personitas que cap. tras cap. han dejado al menos un comentario, me hacen inmensamente feliz!

Agradezco mucho a todas ustedes por sus comentarios, y espero que tuvieran feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!

Por cierto, si lo quieren, mi usuario en Wattpad es TensiAckerman y ahí esta publicada esta historia con el mismo título, solo pos si quisieran leerlo allá... besitos!


End file.
